Touch
by Kanryu
Summary: She saw him, felt him, but was he just another hallucination? Hiatus until 2013.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my beloved readers. Yes, I have shot out a new story albeit my many assignments that are due at school. I hope none of you guys are stressed like I am ): I just suddenly out of the blue got this idea and really like where this story will go.** I would like your guys' opinion on this new story**. After reading so many SasuSaku stories, I haven't read one that is like the one below, which is the one I am currently writing and you are reading.

Give me your opinions please! It is very much appreciated.

**No updates till 10 reviews.** So...review please x]

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. I own the plot of this story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The battle with Raikage took a lot out of Team Hawk and its newest member. Sakura ended up getting wounded across the back when she tried to get Sasuke out of Raikage's line of sight. It wasn't a huge wound, but it was deep. Thankfully none of her internal organs were ruptured or touched, or else she would be dead. However, immense amounts of blood were pouring out of her, and with only the clothes on her back and the cloak soaking up the blood, she needed to clot it fast. The blood dripping down her head was another factor to the immense blood loss.

Sasuke was seething in the corner, somewhat conscious as he tried to break free of Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu's grasp. After acquiring the Mangekyou Sharingan from his brother, Sasuke only turned colder and darker with every day that passed. It was as if he had a monster within him that could not be controlled and needed blood to spill like never before. If it hadn't been for Gaara and Temari's help, all of them would be in big trouble right now. Speaking of Gaara, he still believes in Sasuke; this meant an ally that they could rely on in the future if needed.

Sakura coughed up blood as the surroundings whipped past them. She refused to heal herself when there was a possibility that the enemy could appear at any time. Even with her limited chakra, she could still pack a punch and create a barrier that would be hard to break even with the strongest water jutsu. Her vision started to blur and she struggled to keep herself awake.

"Hey, White Fang, how long will we get there?" Sakura quietly spoke. _I don't think I can hold up any longer…_

(**A/N**: I used White Fang from my other story _**Gentle Lie**_, so if you have any confusions, read that story!)

"We're almost there. Another two hours should let us arrive. This is the fastest speed that I can go." White Fang rumbled back. "Brief them about what will await them at the Hidden Country of Light."

"Alright."

(**A/N**: I made that Hidden Country up. :D )

Sakura swayed a little from side to side as she kneeled down in front of Sasuke and the other three. Sasuke seemed to have calmed down a bit, either from fatigue or that the restraints were actually working. On the bright side, it looked like Juugo wasn't going to enter his killing mode any time soon. Suigetsu still had his broken Executioner's blade attached to the strap on his back, while Karin actually looked serious for once as she tried to hold an enraged Sasuke down. The three glanced at her briefly when she kneeled down in front of them, carefully sitting down on her cloak as to not get any blood on White Fang's white coat.

"Hey guys. Listen to me for a minute, okay?" Sakura tiredly said.

Sasuke's eyes were closing as Sakura said her words. The other three momentarily released their captive a little as they gave their full attention to her. They were all so…bedraggled, aside from Karin.

"We're going to the Hidden Country of Light, my birthplace and home for the first ten years of my life. There, you will find everything you need, allies, protection, healers, and yes, blacksmiths too." Sakura added as she nodded towards Suigetsu's sword. "My country is allied with everyone and they are a neutral country, much like the Hidden Country of Iron. However, the nation does not battle at all, even though it has one of the best armies in this world. The army is only to protect the land and not used for invading others."

Sakura paused for a minute before she continued. It was so hard to talk without passing out.

"When you get there, do not speak or look around, follow me and ignore the people around you. I will deal with everything, and none of you need to speak. Also, the Hidden Country of Light is surrounded by a genjutsu and ninjutsu breakdown barrier. People that are under genjutsu and ninjutsu will be dispelled from it, and people who put ninjutsu or genjutsu on themselves will be revealed. Understand?"

"Yeah." They all said, 'cept for Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura uncertainly asked.

"Hn."

She got up and slowly made her way back to the front, close to White Fang's ears. Sakura heavily sat there and waited for the ride over, to the place that she'd never thought she'd go back to. There were too many memories better left not remembered and she hated that family. How she despised the way they thought of such people, as if it's not enough to get such treatment from the whole country, but even family. Blood bonds were betrayed in that decision, and she hated it.

* * *

"Thanks, White Fang." Sakura murmured as she stroked her summons' fur.

"Call me out when the situation accounts for it." Then he was gone.

The ground was covered in thick but soft powdery snow. Evergreen trees lined the area they were in and it made the air smell fresh and clean with not a hint of blood. Sakura's vision was still cloudy, and she knew that the blood was already soaked through the black cloak. The whole of her back felt sticky and it stung every time she moved. She forced herself to trudge on, for her team and especially Sasuke's safety. Without a word, she walked through the trees as she left no trail. Her feet had a soft glow filled with her chakra, and she walked silently on top of the snow.

Sakura stopped in front of a light mist and looked back to see her teammates.

"We're here." Sakura quietly said. There was no need for her to speak so loud. The air was pleasantly tranquil and the smallest sound echoed throughout the vast Christmas-like scenery.

It was like they had walked through a warm and dry shower. The moment she entered the barrier, the town she despised and hated appeared before her eyes. People looked at her in shock and quickly lined up into a formation; a red carpet coronation with people on the sides looking on. As they quickly walked down the 'red' carpet, civilians were shouting happy things at them and soon, ninjas flanked them by their sides, making the four wary and unsure of what to do. Sakura put on a false and bright façade, waving to the people and greeting some occasionally.

"The Princess is back!" Sasuke heard some of them whisper to one another. What did this mean?

Once they arrived at the gates of the castle, the ninjas that escorted them stood in front of Sakura and stared her down. She took a breath and said in a clear voice,

"Onii-sama wa Haruno Takato."

With that, the gate opened and the ninjas further escorted them to the hall where the Queen resided. Now, the red carpet was indeed present, but without knights or trumpeters on the side. On the throne sat a woman of royalty, her pink-purple hair twisted into an elegant bun at the back of her head. Not a tendril of hair escaped the clasps that held it together. Her eyes were sharply shaped and they were reddish-brown. The flowing white dress-like kimono she wore accentuated her modest curves in a decent way, and the miniature tiara she had on her head only signified that she was indeed one of the royal family.

"What business brings you here?" The Queen asked, as she gazed at them.

Sakura kneeled down on the red carpet, uncaring if she soaked blood into the carpet. And she's tired, she's kneeled just too many times today. Way of the ninja or not, she _needed_ a break.

"The 116th Queen of the Hidden Country of Light, Reina Joou-sama, I request for your service." Sakura humbly said as she bowed low until her head grazed the carpet.

(**A/N**: Joou-sama means Queen)

"And on whose behalf do you ask this for?" Reina lifted her eyebrow at her as Sakura asked the daring question.

"On mine."

"And who do you think you are to ask this from me?" Reina's voice stayed cool and calm throughout the conversation so far.

Sakura stood up and threw her cloak at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Reina's throne. It was heavily soaked with blood and without the cloak's protection, everybody could see that she too was drenched in blood from head to toe aside from her teammates.

"Haruno Sakura-hime of the Hidden Country of Light. The one who is in line for the 117th coronation of the Queen." Sakura proclaimed. Her voice echoed throughout the high ceiling-ed room and made it louder than it is by a hundred times.

The rest of her team had their mouths open. She was the princess and she became a ninja? Was she stupid? How foolish can she be, instead of breathing and living luxury, she decided to do hard labour and have calluses on her hands and feet!

"Men, bring out the test." Reina demanded.

Two men came out holding what seemed like a large bed sheet and stopped in front of Sakura.

"If you really do say that you are next in line to be Queen, then do not fear to prove yourself, my dear girl."

Sakura grabbed a kunai from the holster on her leg and held out her wrist. In one fluid moment, she slashed her wrist open, blood spurting forth and staining the white sheet. The blood disappeared within a matter of seconds and the men scurried away with the thick piece of spotless fabric. Reina hurried down from her throne and healed Sakura's wrist as medics came with stretchers for all of them.

"Imotou…" Reina whispered as Sakura was led away, unconscious, on a stretcher.

**- 2 hours later -**

"How is she?"

"Joou-sama, instead of asking me yourself, surely with your impressive healing skills, you would have done a better job patching her up than I have." The medic looked at her mischievously.

"So cheeky, want me to throw you in the guest bedroom tonight?" Reina responded light-heartedly. "She must be fine if you can be so happily joking."

"Hun, you know Sakura hates me and yet you still persist in trying to develop our relationship?"

"I know you loved her before and I know you don't in that sense anymore, so what's the harm, Izuki?"

"The harm is if she knows that I healed her back to health, she probably would've wished that she'd died instead." Izuki shook his head. "And haven't you noticed that she didn't call you onee-sama in front of everyone else?"

"That is how we were raised. It's not uncommon."

"No, it's because she still hasn't forgiven you for what you've done after so many years." Izuki softly said.

"…What's done is done. Most of us believe that looking ahead is much better than staying behind." Reina finalized as she swept out of the room and left the door open behind her. Izuki soon followed and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura stared emotionlessly at the ceiling with half-lidded dark eyes. She still dislikes Izuki and hasn't forgiven Reina at all. The things they've done, the things they've ordered to be done are unforgivable. Because of them, she's been left alone and was forced to leave her hometown behind for another one. The parents that loved them were caught by a sudden influenza that swept across the country and died. And her beloved—

Sakura willed herself not to think of him. It was still painful after ten years. The person she sincerely loved was ripped from her, almost literally. And the next moment, he was gone. Forever and out of her reach. How could she stay when something like that happened? She pulled the covers off of her and gently eased herself onto her two feet. Her back was still tender and her head did not throb as it did when she was in the throne room. Dressed in nothing but bandages for a top and clean black shorts on the bottom, Sakura grabbed the pale pink kimono dotted with dark pink cherry blossoms that hung from a folding screen and put it on. She had difficulty with the red obi at first, but managed to fasten it without re-opening her wounds.

She left her hair alone at her waist for the moment and got into the noisy traditional slippers that were muffled on the carpet throughout the mansion. Sitting down in front of her bureau, Sakura slid out one of the small drawers and took out a few senbon-like pins that had ornaments on one side of them. Smoothly rolling her hair up into a bun albeit her bandages, Sakura pinned it there with the senbons and let a few tendrils fall. Even if she had to look like a hime in the castle, no one ever said she had to look like a strict one such as her sister.

As she exited her room, Sakura searched for Sasuke's chakra and headed towards it. It was only a hallway away, but a hallway in this sizeable residence was like a whole market street. The vastness of such a place could not be filled with human warmth. This was another reason why she hated this gigantic place that could house the entire city itself. As she reached Sasuke's door, Sakura could feel that he was sound asleep and opened the door without knocking first. A dimly lit room greeted her, and she was surprised to note that her sister was quite considerate in these areas of human habitation.

Sakura sat down on the king-sized bed beside Sasuke's sleeping figure. She placed a hand over Sasuke's eyes and let her chakra flow into them. The damage done by too much usage of the Mangekyou Sharingan and Amaterasu was clearly there. It was still small, but it would take a little bit before she could heal it back to the eyes' full potential. She was afraid Sasuke wouldn't stand for that and just use it before the treatment was done and furthermore damage his eyesight, which was probably going to be the case. Little did she know that because of these little secret treatments, Sasuke would soon be unable to keep her from his thoughts.

Getting up from her position after a few hours, Sakura decided to head back to her room before she fainted. She used too much of her own chakra, but if it meant that she could save the person she loved then it didn't matter. Too bad that Sasuke would never look at her in that light. He only cared about getting revenge and more revenge; even when he was injured, he only wanted to kill the Raikage. The man that she once knew was gone only to be replaced by one who didn't care about anything else but his own matters at hand. However, he refused to kill innocent people until a few hours earlier, where a few samurais fell prey to his offensive and violent attacks.

She walked down the hallway in her kimono and passed various maids as she did so. Each one of them had respectably called her 'Sakura-hime', but she was so sick of her title that she almost wanted to run away. She would have, if she did not think of Sasuke's security in this neutral country. Not even Akatsuki would dare come near here; they actually can't, but the details aren't important. All the maids reminded her of how they used to avoid her like she was the plague when she was younger. It was because of who she continuously hung around with that they didn't want to be involved with her. But it was this that made Sakura realize that the maids were false and shallow and only wanted a higher status. They chose this job themselves while they could have been higher-ups in the business industry or the sorts. They all had their eyes glued on royalty, to try to escape the wretched world of being commoners; they weren't even commoners, they were normal middle class people.

As she rounded the corner to the hallway where her bedroom laid, Sakura saw Reina at the door. She looked as if she was anxious about something; it must be about her disappearance without letting anyone know. Sakura approached Reina and slightly bowed.

"Joou-sama. What is it that you are looking for?" Sakura blankly asked.

Looking relieved, Reina grabbed Sakura's hands in her own. "You should have told someone where you went before you headed off somewhere."

"There are maids everywhere as much as there are cameras, Joou-sama."

"Can't you just call me by onee-sama for once, imotou?"

"If you'll excuse me, onee-sama, I'd like to go to bed. I'm tired." Sakura wanted this conversation to end as soon as possible. She didn't want to listen to the meaningless garbage that her sister had to offer her.

"Hold on. A celebration will be hosted a week from today and you will be the main event. You know how it is, so please, remember to have a dance partner." Reina told her softly in almost a pleading manner.

Sakura went rigid at the phrase, 'dance partner'. "Joou-sama, if you'd be so kind as to free my hands, I will excuse myself to my bed. Goodnight." She said icily as she jerked her hands from her sister and slammed the door behind her. The click of the lock could clearly be heard and Sakura shoved some chakra into the lock so that even the key would not work.

She pulled at the pins that held up her hair and flowing pink locks cascaded down her back as a result of that. Gently placing them onto the bureau, she then discarded her obi and hung her kimono around the high-backed chair before she went back to her bed. Once under the covers, Sakura could finally let the tears that she had held back for so long flow freely. She felt so alone at this place, this foreign but so comforting place. Naruto, Kakashi, even Sai, she missed them all. They were much better company than her real sister and brother in law could be. At least they didn't give a damn about positions and ranks…well, Naruto did, but in a different way. And most of all, they were her real family.

Sakura flinched as a tiny bit of her wound re-opened. The fetal position that she was in strained the wounds on her back and although it hurt, she only straightened a little to ease a tidbit of the pain. What she's going through now is nothing, what _he_ had to go through was a hundred, no, a thousand times worse. As the tears continued to fell, Sakura drifted off to sleep, unaware of the dark and sinister chakra that passed by her room.

* * *

So guys, this is the new story! _**Please review, because I love feedback and reviews are my encouragement.**_

- _Kanryu_ out 21/09/09


	2. Chapter 2: Dereliction

Okay! So, now I am updating...because I have a little time. I regret to inform you all, that I am living, breathing, and learning homework every day. I feel enveloped by homework and not only that, but exams and everything as well! For most of you, this should be the time when it's busiest, because college/university have their midterms, and jr. high and high school have exams before the interims come out! Ganbatte minna-san!

As for this chapter, I don't like this very much. For the ones who love...love drama scenes, then this chapter is the one for you xD I don't really like this chapter because...I'll tell you guys at the end, so read it please.

_**No updates till 20 reviews.**_

Disclaimer: Holy crap, did you see the most recent chapter of Naruto?! Kishimoto-sensei makes such violent women characters that it's not even funny.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rustle of blankets could be heard in the dark room as a figure sat up. The pale skin of his bandaged chest could be seen amidst the shadows while dark midnight blue hair reflected in the soft and meagre rays of moonlight that slipped in through the curtains. His onyx orbs were slightly covered by half-opened lids, and his head was swathed in a roll of bandage. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable that he had woken up. It was what he had _felt_ in his sleep that had startled him out of his slumber.

A warm and soothing chakra had infiltrated his sleep and he was slightly put off by it. Instead of feeling worse than before, since that's usually the case if someone injects his or her chakra into you, he felt much better than he had in a long while. His muscles weren't strained as they usually were and although his head was injured, he felt completely energized, aside from the dull sore in his joints and other parts. He got up and got dressed in simple attire and left the room, hoping to find out what and where he exactly is. Using Susanoo was just too much stress on him; although the power and defence was better than anything in this world, it was just too strenuous on his body. He had to find another way to be able to use him without physically damaging himself.

As he drifted past a certain door, Sasuke sensed Sakura's chakra and debated in whether to enter or not. He had questions and wanted them answered. Patience was not his strong point and he had no intentions of making it so. A presence behind him made him whip around with his Sharingan fully activated. Reina stood behind him, she towered slightly over him in her three inch heels, but even without them, she carried an aura of pride and authority that it would've made her tower over him anyway. Sasuke switched his Sharingan back to onyx-black, but he was still wary of the Queen who stood before him.

"What is it?" Sasuke rudely asked.

"I wish to speak with you, if you have the time." Reina politely said albeit Sasuke's blunt words. The coldness in her words matched the stinginess of his tone.

"Hn."

"I'll take that answer as a yes. Follow me, please."

Reina led Sasuke through many hallways before she stopped in front of a huge door. She pushed it open to reveal a high-ceilinged room with a black stairwell that led to rooms further in. The floor was decorated with translucent crystal stone which provided a vague reflection of the objects above. A white grand piano was situated on a platform to the right of the room while the left side of the room led out to a dark balcony. Dark-silvery curtains decorated the windows and intricate designs were carved into the windowsills. Oddly enough, the stairs and railings were black with a red carpet that led down to the floor. Ironic, as how everything was bright and cheery like the sky blue colour of the room.

"If Sakura had not implied that she stayed only because for your safety, you would have been thrown out of this neutral country with that attitude of yours." Reina coldly stated.

"I never asked for her protection." Sasuke icily replied.

"There will be a ball a week from today hosted here. You are to attend, no questions asked. You will be allowed to choose what you want to wear. I will arrange it so tailors will come by for your measurements." Reina continued as if Sasuke had not spoken a word. "That is all I have to say. You can return to your room."

Reina swept out of the room and left Sasuke alone in the ballroom. Every movement within this space reverberated throughout; his presence seemed as if it was being swallowed up by this majestic place. Walking up to the piano, Sasuke lifted the lid of it and lightly ran his fingers across the keys. The chair creaked as he moved it, but the legs smoothly glided over the platform without a scratch. He sat himself down in the chair and his hands hovered above the keys for a few seconds before he started.

The moment his fingers touched the keys, a song that seemed to reflect his life began to play. The melody started off as happy tinkling and then it suddenly descended into a minor key. Light and sad tenderness, the high notes representing the tears he's shed for his sorrows. Slowly, the countermelody that he played with his left hand started to overpower his right, foreshadowing the dark events and decisions to come. The use of the pedal came into play and the tune shifted to one that chilled the room and would've raised the hairs on the back of a person's neck if one was indeed present. Then, it came to an abrupt stop with a crash of the keys.

His eyes hurt; his very presence angers him so. The goal he had worked towards all his life was a complete waste; his brother's love towards him was real and he had to endure the pain of loneliness all of his life. If only he had figured out that the cause of Itachi's actions was because of the selfish elders of Konoha. Sasuke abruptly stood up, the chair pushed back as he did so. He quickly strode out of the room with a menacing aura, one that could be felt by almost everyone in the castle. As he passed hallway after hallway, he didn't know which way he headed, but he ended up in front of Sakura's door once again. Without knocking, he threw the door open without hesitation and walked in. Sakura was missing, and in her stead was a maid who looked very surprised.

"Where is she." Sasuke angrily said. It wasn't a question. It sounded like a threat towards the maid that if she didn't tell him right away, she'd be the next on his slaughter list.

"S-S-She's in the onsen, Sasuke-sama." The maid blushed at the flawless appearance of the emotionless man. "But, wait—!"

Within the next second, Sasuke was out of the room and went off to search for the onsen which would bring him to the person who would respond to his many unanswered questions.

* * *

  
Sakura sighed in the hot bath as she closed her eyes. She couldn't manage to fall asleep earlier after she helped Sasuke; she decided to loosen up her muscles in the place where no one was allowed to disturb her. Not even the maids. Only VIP guests and her family could enter. The bath wasn't huge or small. It was just the right size to maybe swim a bit in and not feel claustrophobic. The dark grey rocks that surrounded the onsen gave Sakura a sort of wall to lean against while she bathed. It was soothing too, for the rocks were heated up due to the temperature of the water. Her back didn't allow her to lean much against the rocks, or else the wound might get infected.

A small commotion caught her attention and she slowly opened her green eyes. What was it this time? The last time she was here, the maids were apparently afraid of mice. As if mice here would be worse than the battlefield that brewed in every country, ending infinite lives each day. She'd rather face a horde of mice than the weapons and jutsus of other ninjas. Shinobi life was oh so tedious that it was driving her nuts. But, she chose to leave here in the first place. Besides, living a life of fine luxury is just too much for her. She's not cut out for such boring and repetitious daily lives of strolling down the hallways, holding her shoulders up every second of her life with an aura of sickening pride. Sakura was forcefully brought out of her thoughts as Sasuke angrily strode in with thundering footsteps. Two maids' shrill cries could be heard as they quickly scurried after him.

"Sasuke-sama! You are not allowed in there!"

"We're very sorry, Sakura-sama!"

The two maids bowed as they saw Sakura in the bath, and futilely tried to pull Sasuke back out. Sasuke shrugged their dry and chapped hands off of him and continued walking – raging – towards her. Sakura analyzed the situation and decided that it would be better off for her maids to leave than witness what were to happen.

"Yuuki and Keiru, you may leave. Do not tell anyone of what just happened here. You will get extra on your pay checks this month." Sakura wearingly said.

"Y-Yes, Sakura-sama." Keiru stammered before she pulled Yuuki around the arm and took their leave.

Sakura was now alone with Sasuke in the onsen, her fully conscious that she was naked and that Sasuke was standing in front of her and looking at her. It wasn't that she minded, for the steam from the onsen will somewhat cover her if something does indeed happen. What she was worried about was that Sasuke would suddenly do something that would require her to use her strength or chakra, and she is completely deprived of both.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura softly asked. The menacing aura he harboured was rolling off of him in waves; it was quite intimidating.

"Why." Sasuke replied with one word. His Sharingan was activated, and Sakura's never felt so naked before. (**A/N**: lol (: )

"Why what?"

"Why did you keep such a thing to yourself."

"This is not a _thing_, Sasuke. This was my past, and just like you, I didn't want to let anyone know about it. Why would I have, when people would have just pestered me about it, just like you are doing now?"

"These are lies, Sakura. The fact that you pretended to be a Kunoichi was all just a façade; that makes you a liar nonetheless."

Sakura had enough. He barged in and demanded answers and more answers. She wasn't an open book or something that would just spurt forth answers. "Uchiha Sasuke, you should know out of all people, who and what a liar is!"

He didn't move. Not an inch, not even an iota. Exasperated, Sakura reached for the towel on one of the rocks and turned her back towards Sasuke. Standing up, she wrapped the towel around herself, allowing him a glimpse of her pale and white back, with an angry red wound diagonally scarring it. She walked up the stone steps and past Sasuke; he whipped around to watch her leave, her figure retreating in the heavy steam of the bath.

"If you want to stay, then so be it. I, like others, have better things to do than burst into someone's quiet time during a soak." Sakura voiced. "Come to my room in half an hour, I'll answer your questions then."

------------

As she got dressed in a brown kimono with white tendril-like patterns, Sakura started to wonder if all guys were this impulsive. Naruto just dove headlong into everything, Sai was just…Sai, and Sasuke just decided to barge into people's bathing time. Guys were just so confusing…except for one, he who no longer exists. She misses him so much that it brings her such great pain every time he comes up again and again in her memories.

Sakura leisurely strolled down hallways and returned to her room. The clock has yet to reach half past the hour, so that means there is still time to do whatever she pleases until Sasuke arrives. Which he will. As she entered her sanctuary, a maid could be seen cleaning the multiple rugs that decorated the floor. Once she noticed Sakura's arrival, she quickly bowed, set the rug down in place and left. She wondered why the maids of the castle hurried away from her like she was the plague. She was different, only in abilities and status, but that didn't mean they had to put their dislike for her so openly. Maybe it was better off that way; she wasn't meant for this life.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and after she gave permission for whomever knocked, Yuuki and Keiru timidly walked in. Sakura lifted an eyebrow at the scene before her.

"May I be of service to you two?" Sakura politely asked.

The two fidgeted in front of her before Keiru finally spoke up. "Umm…Sakura-hime, about what happened at the onsen…"

"Oh, yes, the–"

"It's not that." Yuuki interrupted Sakura before she could continue. Her hand quickly went to cover her mouth for having interrupted the princess herself.

"Then what is it?" Sakura tiredly smiled at the two. Why is her position so difficult?

"Sakura-sama, we want to hear stories of your adventures." Keiru bowed as she said so.

"We don't want any bonus; all we wish is to hear of your stories of your travels." Yuuki outspokenly said.

Sakura laughed as she heard the simple request of her two maids. If that was all they wanted, then she would give it to them. She still had fifteen minutes before Sasuke was due to arrive; it couldn't hurt for her to speak out a little bit of her life after she entered Konoha and the Academy.

"Sit down here." Sakura motioned towards the giant rug that was situated in the middle of the room. The two looked at one another and quickly made their way across the room, carefully setting themselves down alongside Sakura, so they would not stain or dirty the rug in any way.

"As all of you know, I left Light when I was only ten, after that – incident, with Reina Joou-sama and Izuki Oo-sama. I became a Konoha citizen and was unable to fit in well with the other kids my age at the ninja Academy, because of certain unique characteristics. During that time, I felt alone and unwanted at that place. At times, I would cry to myself at how pathetic, weak and inexperienced I was." Sakura paused before she continued on.

"At the Academy, there were many different people: egotistical, conceited, idiots, and the sort. There was also…him, the one that many girls pined and swooned for." She smiled at the memory.

"Who was 'him'?" Yuuki interestedly asked. "Or is it still 'is'?"

"He's changed a lot since then, but I believe there's still the same person I once loved in him somewhere."

"Hime loves a man?!" Keiru surprisingly gasped.

Sakura would have face palmed if she was still in Konoha, but different countries call for different customs. "I'm still a female, am I not? I may be a Kunoichi, but we're still capable of having families and being able to achieve things that civilian females can."

"Oh, excuse me for my rudeness." Keiru mumbled.

"So, who is this man that you speak of?" Yuuki excitedly asked. "Is he good-looking? Rich? Kind-hearted?"

"Hmm…name I cannot say. Good-looking? He was the heartthrob of the whole Academy. Girls would stand in the hallways squealing at him as he walked down the hall. Not to mention that he was one of the few smartest boys in the whole school. He had just everything a girl looked for. His attitude left much to be desired however, many would bet on his sexual orientation." Sakura heartily laughed at the memory.

"Were you one of the girls who pined after him as well, hime?" Keiru questioned.

"Back then, yes. I was young and foolish back then, just trying to impress him with looks and my academic skills. But when I realized that what he harboured underneath that flawless complexion was something incomprehensible for me, I was ashamed of myself for being so shallow." Sakura sadly looked down to the side as she recalled the memory.

"Then, some things happened and we were separated for a lengthy time. I trained under one of the legendary Sannin, as did he and another good friend of mine. To be trained by one of them was one of my greatest joys in life. During that time of separation and training, I learned that being a Kunoichi and Shinobi required great mental capacity. I often thought if my pain and sweat were worth it, for one person who means so much to my friend and I." She slowly continued.

Keiru and Yuuki were silent as they listened to Sakura's recollection. No sound could be heard except for the ticking of the clock on the wall.

"We met again after almost three years, but he was completely a different person, as were both my friend and I. The person whom we both knew was gone, only to be replaced by a cold and vengeful man. The very thought of that brought my comrade and I to tears, for the gentle person we knew when we were younger was no longer the person he once was." Sakura slightly smiled at the two. "That's basically the summary of it all thus far."

Keiru almost looked like she was going to cry, and Yuuki just had her mouth agape. It seemed like the two could not believe the story they had just heard, and it appeared that the two were trying to fit themselves in her shoes, which was mentally and physically impossible. She wasn't one to judge, but in this situation, what was she supposed to do? The clock struck twelve and the three females' attention was immediately directed at the clock. Keiru and Yuuki quickly scrambled to their feet and bowed.

"We're very sorry for taking up so much of your precious time, Sakura-sama." Yuuki and Keiru apologized.

"It's fine. Come back tomorrow if you wish to hear more or whenever the two of you have spare time." She offered.

"Thank you for the offer, hime. We will definitely come back, please excuse us." Yuuki pulled Keiru out gently and closed the door behind them.

Sakura unhurriedly got up from the rug, blew out the lantern, moved to her bed. Then she shifted her head onto the pillow. At least during that time she got a bit of rest. It wasn't much, but a bit of her chakra's come back to her. It'd be nice to heal up her back before she went under the warm and comforting duvet covers. A dark aura in the corner of her room signified another presence in the spacious room. She inwardly groaned and lifted herself back up, her mid-length hair skimming across the surface of the pillow. How could she have forgotten that Sasuke was bound to return? She couldn't believe that it took her an hour to tell her maids the story of her life. Time hates her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I got too caught up in something that I forgot about the meeting." Sakura apologized.

"Hn. It seems as if you were having fun." His voice chilled Sakura through.

"You…heard the whole thing?"

"Hn."

He had heard her whole story, about her pains and sorrows for him. "Since you've heard everything, perhaps you may leave me to my rest? I don't feel like repeating stories."

"..."

"Sasuke, I don't owe you a damn explanation of any sort. You never gave me an explanation, so should I give you one? Everyone has things that they don't want to remember, and I never pried, so why should you?" Sakura heatedly said.

"Teammates who have secrets cannot be trusted."

"Have you ever trusted me before, even?"

"…"

"Sit." Sakura impatiently patted the place beside her on the bed. The faster she got through this, the faster she'd be able to sleep.

A small shuffling could be heard as Sasuke nimbly reached her bed after a few minutes. Even though Sakura was in the middle of the bed and she was quite far from the sides of the bed, Sasuke made no motion to move closer, but it seemed as if he was trying to limit all contact between them. She made a small movement of only putting her hands in her lap, and Sasuke immediately flinched at the sudden gesture. It was so odd of him to be so impulsive and…edgy. Something wasn't quite right.

"I'm the daughter of Hikari Seiki and Kuro Haruka. As you know, Dark and Light Country were in constant strife with one another, so a truce was decided through marriage. The Countries were quite happy with the pact, since no more lives were taken. Reina was born shortly after their marriage, and there were rumours that she was an illegitimate child. However, rumours of these were invalidated after a DNA test." Sakura breathed out.

The room was so quiet, all except for the nearly silent breathing of the two. Sasuke's breathing was heavier than usual and it surprised her that he could have so many loopholes while he was with her.

"Then, seven years later, fraternal twins – boy and girl in this case, were born." She paused for a minute before she decided to continue. "I was one of them…and the other, was my brother Takato."

(A/N: Boy and girl twins' terms are called dizygotic.)

Sasuke's head perked up as the word brother was mentioned.

"We did everything together…aside from bathing and changing, we were completely inseparable. The maids were always afraid of us and tried to ignore us whenever they could, but since we were children of the King and Queen, they couldn't be rude. He would always protect me and help me that I became reliant on him. I…didn't know my brother was a Bijuu until I was nine. I realized it one day when I overheard Reina talking to my parents about how to…get rid of such a 'creature' that is hated by everyone."

A tear slowly dripped down Sakura's pale face. This was the first time she had opened up to someone about the memories she'd kept to herself for so long. She felt a little better having opened up, but the fact that these recollections were so deeply imbedded into her made her a bit too emotional.

"Then…a few days after our tenth birthday, Takato was taken from our bed in the middle of the night. I secretly followed them down towards the dungeon and – and—" Sakura couldn't stop the flow of tears that burst out from behind her eyelids.

"I–I saw the Jinchuuriki taken out of him, and he died in front of my eyes. I ran up to his body, grabbed him, and then hugged him tightly to me like he was my life, which he was. Okaa-san and Otou-san were crying as well; the only ones who weren't were Reina and Izuki, who at the time was the chamberlain's son."

The weight on the bed shifted as Sasuke moved off of it and headed to the window only to peek out from behind the curtains.

"Reina…slapped me and demanded that I get away from such a creature. Takato was her own brother and yet she could be so cruel to her own blood-related relative. I never forgave her, for she was the one who initiated the plan of taking the Jinchuuriki out of him. Then a few months later, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama died from the vile influenza that swept across the country. Truthfully, they were already physically and psychologically weakened by mourning the death of Takato." Sakura continued. "Then, I moved to Konoha, to get away from the woman who calls herself my blood sister."

The door suddenly flew open only to reveal Izuki in his sleeping attire, his face white with shock. He turned on the light, only to reveal a tear-streaked Sakura and an emotionless Sasuke who was partly in the dark. It was only then that Sakura realized half of Sasuke's face was covered in blood, the half that Izuki couldn't see. Quickly getting off the bed, Sakura stood in front of Izuki, refusing to let him fully into her room.

"So you left…because of that?" Izuki whispered.

"Yes, I left for my own sanity." Sakura stonily replied.

"I loved you so much and you couldn't see that at all…?"

"You only wanted me because I wouldn't pay any attention to you, Izuki!" Sakura shouted. "What part of me – the actual me, did you sincerely love?!"

Izuki looked like he had been slapped in the face. "I loved all of you and I still do." He murmured.

Sasuke was still in the corner, his hand clenched tightly into a fist. Everything he had heard was just unbelievable; for him to falsely accuse that Sakura knew nothing of pain when they were just mere children was wrong of him, but of course he would never admit that. The Uchiha blood in him just wouldn't let him do it. On the other hand, it seemed as if this man was harassing her. She could easily take care of herself, but his eye was hurting him dreadfully and he really needed to have her check it out. Actually, his eye wasn't feeling anything at all, that's what he's worried about. He strode up to him from behind (his back was facing Sasuke), and was about to give Izuki a piece of his mind, but froze when Izuki suddenly grabbed Sakura by the waist and kissed her, fully on the lips.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter, because Sasuke doesn't really seem "Sasuke" to me, if you know what I mean. However, EVERYTHING SasuSaku will be starting next chapter, and then the future chapters! ^^ **_Please continue to read and support me by reviewing!  
_**

_- Kanryu _out 04/10/09


	3. Hindrances

Hey guys! Surprised by this really fast update? Yeah, I've been procrastinating, been cramming, been not sleeping, just to get things done. And so, I am happy to tell you that I have shot out this chapter for you (plural)! ^^ Hmm...I should change the story from like Romance/Angst to Romance/Drama, cuz this story is going to be pretty drama-ful. Again, don't expect any fast updates, just because I've updated a little earlier than I have, doesn't mean this will be a continuous cycle of fast uploads. My postings are erratic, I kid you not. Speaking about erratic, I ran for CIBC Run for the Cure! My heartbeat was freaking...dying on me, I kid you not.

ANYWAY, now to this chapter! _**No updates till 35 reviews!**_

_**P.S. There will be a very hot and steamy lemon to come in the next few chapters ;) Stay tuned!**_

DISCLAIMERRRRR: I not own this series but the plot for this fanfic, I do. Now it sounds like a marriage proposal. Lololol.

* * *

"What in the world is that racket?" Reina complained as she stepped into the room.

She too, froze, when she saw her husband kissing her younger sister. Izuki released Sakura and faced his wife, only for him to be pushed roughly away as Reina landed a vicious slap across her little sister's face, a resounding ring echoing in the spacious room.

"How dare you!" Reina raged at Sakura. "How dare you just waltz back here and do such things! Have you no shame after you ran away?!"

Sakura stood there, her left eye closed and her left cheek already red and somewhat swollen. Izuki stood dumbfounded as Reina yelled nonstop at her. Sasuke finally stepped out of the shadows and caught everyone's attention. His already activated Sharingan was directed at Reina and she instantly fell into a deep slumber. Within seconds, Izuki was thrown out of Sakura's room with a punch from she herself and the door was slammed in his face after Sakura spoke a few words to him.

"Don't you dare attempt anything of this sort again. Next time, it won't only be your jaw I'll be cracking." She snarled.

She rushed to Sasuke as he raised his hand to his eye and staggered back. Fresh blood trickled down his left eye and stained his hand. Sakura held him steady as he panted heavily, his vision blurring. She quickly moved him towards the door of her room and opened it, grateful that Izuki had scrammed. Sasuke managed to follow her quick footsteps and they soon arrived at the onsen he had stormed earlier. The heavy steam rushed over Sakura like a wave, and she instantly wished she had worn something lighter than a heavy kimono such as hers.

"Sasuke, can you undress yourself?" Sakura professionally asked.

"…"

"This bath has healing properties. It doesn't really help if you have your clothes on." She blushed and only hoped that Sasuke would think it was due to the warmth of the room.

"Hn."

He shrugged out of his loose black shirt and let it fall to the ground. Sakura went into the bathhouse to grab a few towels and to give him some privacy as he took off his lower garments. When she got back, Sasuke was already soaked up to his chest in soothing hot water and he was leaning on the rocks. She hiked up her kimono and kept it around her knee area by securing the fabric on buttons on the underside of the kimono. She did the same with her sleeves.

As she knelt down, Sakura quietly dipped one of the towels with the hot water and wrung it until only a tiny bit of water dripped. She gently wiped away the blood that dried on his face. With another wet towel, she then placed it over his eyes, so that the water could heal the damage done. Lightly, ever so lightly, Sakura placed two of her fingers of both hands on the towel just directly over his eyes. Letting her chakra flow into him, she just concentrated on fixing the damaged nerves in his eyes and nothing else.

--------------

Sasuke slid into the near-scalding hot water and leaned against the rocks. Tiny vibrations could be felt as Sakura made her way back to him. A warm towel was then on his face, lightly dabbing away at the blood stains. He liked being in her presence; it made him feel so calm and…perhaps content was the emotion for the way he was feeling. He started dozing off when he felt tiny touches and a towel cover his eyes. The touches fluttered hither here and there.

As she neared him to ease the numbness of his eyes, Sasuke lightly breathed in her scent and almost stopped breathing. She smelled so sweet, just like cherry blossoms but even better. How could he let her know that the small weakness he had was just her? She was capable of protecting herself and others, but what would she think if he told her that he might like her even a little. After hearing the story she's told her maids, it's apparent he's changed a lot as much as she has. Such matters of like and love confused him. It was just too complicated for him to comprehend.

--------------

Sakura quietly left after she was done healing his eyes. It didn't make sense how his eyes would have suddenly bled again without him having done anything rash. Something honestly needs to be done about his Mangekyou. When she reached her room, she found an unconscious Reina still lying on her bed. Heaving a sigh, she lifted Reina from her bed and returned her to her own room. Her left cheek stung as she walked, and she wistfully thought of the snow that covered the entire country and the ice that would bring down the swelling.

* * *

She locked and barred the door of her room and fell asleep on her bed after she pulled the duvet covers up to cover almost her entire head. Finally, sleep is an option in this never-ending cycle of helping others.

The next day appeared much too soon and the maids could be seen whispering to each other more than usual. Apparently Reina would not leave her room and only issued out her orders from there, while Izuki was too busy attending to things elsewhere that would 'benefit' the kingdom. Which leaves Sakura to do whatever she pleases with whomever she wants.

A knock on the door alerted someone's presence to a still drowsy Sakura. Tenderly holding her left cheek, she unbarred the door and opened it, only to reveal Izuki. Upon seeing him, she immediately slammed the door back in place and barred it once again. She didn't need to have her day spoiled so early in the morning. She'd rather wrestle alligators than have to go through with this crazy man.

His voice penetrated the thick wooden door. "Sakura, won't you listen to my reasoning?"

"No, because you're here while you should be consoling your wife. I will listen after everything's over. Leave."

Footsteps went faint as he walked away. She grabbed whatever kimono she could find in her vast wardrobe and routinely put it on. Another knock on the door after five minutes almost drove her nuts. Her head ached; did she mention her cheek did too?

She wanted to yell at the person on the other side of the door, but once again, stupid royalty complex. "I'm not feeling very well, what is it that you need?"

"Sakura-hime?" Keiru's petit voice resonated through the heavy wooden door.

Sakura opened the door to let Keiru in. The moment Keiru saw her, she almost dropped the basin of water she was holding, and Sakura had to nimbly catch it before it clattered onto the floor and splashed water onto the floorboards.

"How bad is it?" Sakura winced; her voice sounded a bit muffled every time she tried to talk.

Keiru led Sakura to her bureau mirror and she could hardly be surprised at the colour and welt that it brought up.

"Who–" Keiru started.

"It's not important. I'll heal it right away."

With her hand, Sakura gently channelled chakra into the big bruise and mended all the blood vessels. Seconds later, the skin was unmarred and pale as before she was struck by Reina.

"I never knew you were a medic kunoichi!"

A third knock on the door alerted the two of another's presence. Yuuki's voice floated through the door.

"Sakura-hime, the tailors have arrived for next week's ball. Please be ready in fifteen minutes, for she will be taking your measurements."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Sakura waited until Yuuki's footsteps too, drifted away. Turning to Keiru, Sakura sighed before she started her little statement.

"My being a medic kunoichi does not interfere with anyone's business in this country. I'm helping people under the table, because I believe it is better than showing people of this country of what I am capable of doing."

"But why–?"

"Because I don't belong here is the reason why." Sakura simply answered as she walked out the door.

* * *

"What colour do you want your dress to be, hime?" The dressmaker asked.

"It doesn't matter. Any colour will do."

"Green, white, or red?" she insisted.

"Are you finished with my measurements?"

"Yes, but–"

"Then I am leaving."

"But Hime! We are not finished here!"

"The dress design is already confirmed along with my sizes, what else is there to do?" Sakura nearly sighed.

"The colour, Sakura-hime! We cannot fit you into a dress that makes you distasteful!"

"White. I'll take my leave now."

"Erm, okay. I'll send the dress to you a day in advance, so if you want to make any changes, there will still be time. See you then!"

"Yeah, hopefully never." Sakura muttered under her breath.

From the tailor room, she strolled around the castle and began to reminisce the memories she had shared with her twin brother. Before she knew it, her walking brought her to Takato's grave outside of the castle. The royal graveyard was powdered with a light dusting of snow and it brought on a quiet and peaceful atmosphere. Kneeling down in front of her brother's grave, Sakura sadly looked at it as she lightly traced Takato's name on the tombstone.

"Hey, nii-chan. What would you say to me if you saw the me now? Would you say that I'm still the same as ever, or so different that you can't even recognize me?"

"You're still the same, Sakura." Izuki startled her as he approached.

She quickly stood up and backed away from him. "What do you think you're doing here. No one's allowed in this section of the graveyard except for me and the ones who I allow to be here."

"I had to find you – to give you an explanation."

"I don't need any explanations. The only explanation you need to give is to Reina!" Sakura seethed.

"I already decided that I would annul our marriage."

She could not believe what was happening. The ex-lord chamberlain's son was talking about a marriage annulment with the Queen and Ruler of the Country of Light? Something must be wrong with his brain. All he would gain would be heated looks from the villagers and he would be labelled as a man whore if he flocked to her next, not that it's bad, but it's just not good for the family name and she herself.

"Are you insane…?" Sakura whispered.

"I can't let you go once you've come back. I've waited for you for so many years. I just can't when you're so close." Izuki pressingly said.

"Izuki! Don't you understand?! I never loved or even looked at you that way!"

"Then can't you start now?!"

"No."

"…"

"Why should I love you that way, when you didn't even do anything to protect the person I loved most? Why should I, when you didn't even see me for the person who I really was back then? Why should I, when you helped Reina restrain me from embracing my dead brother for the last time? Why would I love such an ice-cold and unethical man?!" Sakura threw at him.

"But I love you…I know how your personality is and how to make you happy." Izuki persisted.

"You don't know anything." A voice came from behind both of them.

Izuki stiffened at Sasuke's tone and turned around to face him. "I don't see how this is any of your business. You are not permitted on these grounds, leave immediately."

"Reina requests a meeting with you. I was told you would be here, and you are indeed. You are to see her now." Sasuke nonchalantly said.

"Sakur–" Izuki began.

"Sakura. Ikugou." Sasuke ordered. (**A/N**: Let's go.)

"You can't d–"

Sakura quickly caught onto what Sasuke was trying to do. His eyes must be hurting him again for him to do something such as saving her from the clutches of this ballistic man. Nimbly appearing at Sasuke's side, Sakura made to leave with him, before a tight grip on her wrist stopped her.

"You are not leaving until I am finished talking with you." Izuki said through gritted teeth.

The next few seconds went by in a flash. Sasuke grabbed Izuki's arm and jerked on it as a small and muffled "pop" sound could be heard. A grunt of anguish escaped Izuki's lips and alerted Sakura that his arm was dislocated. Sasuke looked down at Izuki with a look of disgust.

"Repulsive. She won't ever love men like you who only dote on beauty. Her personality is completely different than what you think. I can see your thoughts and they are far from the person she really is." Sasuke loathed.

He spun on his heels and walked out of the garden with Sakura beside him. Izuki was crouched over in front of Takato's grave holding his dislocated arm. Once they were back in the castle, Sakura shook off the snow that clung to her pale green kimono and made sure her slippers were dry as well before she tramped further in. As they made their way down the same hallway to their separate rooms, Sakura sensed that Sasuke's chakra was stronger than it had been yesterday. Maybe the onsen really did help.

"What were you doing outside? Did Reina really summon him?" She pried.

"None of your business."

"You know, faking someone's orders is a serious offense." Sakura lightly added.

"Hn."

They arrived at her door and Sasuke merely gave her a glance as he continued on his way. Sakura longingly looked at his retreating back before she asked him a question within the echo-y corridor.

"Sasuke, you came to me for your K.G., didn't you?" (**A/N**: The maids are supposed to be stupid, so they won't know what K.G. stands for. But, we are smart! We all know it stands for kekkei genkai, right?)

"…"

"You're free to go in whenever you like."

* * *

She walked into the onsen a few hours later, only to find it already preoccupied by someone with dark midnight hair. Carefully tiptoeing, she neared the water until she could see Sasuke's chest rising up and down habitually as a sign that he was sleeping. Whispering his name several times with no response or shift in his chakra whatsoever, Sakura took off her kimono and slipped into the bath silently and stirred not even a ripple.

Sakura laid her hands over Sasuke's eyes again as she neared him. It would be best if he didn't know of the treatment, because he would surely not agree to be helped directly by her. Their bodies were so close, and the lust was clearly there from her to him, but could there possible be love between them one day? It just seems too unrealistic and fantasy-like.

On the other hand, even though she managed to get his eyes in healthier conditions, the fact that his eyesight will leave him soon regardless worries her so. Even her healing abilities won't be able to help the permanent damage. Well, it may not be permanent, but the fact that if he uses his Sharingan repeatedly before it's fully healed, then it won't heal at all. There's only one way, but is she willing to do such a thing?

-----------

She was so close to him this time that it almost stifled him. Her arm had accidently brushed against his shoulder as her hands went up to his eyes. The skin was so soft and smooth that he longed to run his lips over it. Sasuke knows that Sakura doesn't know he's actually not asleep. He only pretends to be, so that his dignity would not be in jeopardy if he so willingly lets Sakura help him. If it wasn't for his deteriorating vision, he would refuse this treatment altogether.

The way she handled him seemed much more than how she would a patient. The lingering but yet fleeting touches left Sasuke wondering if she still loved him that way. The story alone that she gave to her maids already made him feel slightly hollow, the first time he'd ever felt emotions after he left Konoha was that time. His life was wasted on a sole mission that had no meaning at all. To state it bluntly, he was just a cold-blooded murderer who killed his best friend and brother.

He would have usually fisted his hands by now and bled red from his eyes, but if he did so, Sakura would immediately stop and flee. Hence, the session where he could somewhat happily enjoy the presence of his pink-haired teammate would come to an end.

* * *

"Sakura-hime! Your dress has arrived!" Yuuki gleefully yelled through her door.

Sakura groaned. It was still too 'early' in the morning to do anything. The sun rose four hours ago and she had only gotten into bed perhaps five hours earlier. Five hours are a lot for a kunoichi, but the many healing sessions she has had with Sasuke tires her more easily than training. Speaking of which, she finally figured out how to heal Sasuke's eyes so he wouldn't go semi or even permanently blind. She can only hope that it will work.

The tailor from a few days ago barged into her room with a simple 'Sorry' and Yuuki and Keiru immediately pulled her out of bed. Her hair was then quickly combed through and her breakfast given to her before her makeup – barely any – was done. With a hot curling iron, her hair was then twisted into elegant curls, then tied into a low ponytail and then slung over her right shoulder. Her bangs were then quickly trimmed into a side sweep that made her appear more stunning and beautiful than before.

As the dress was taken out of its protective bag, her jaw almost dropped. But her opinion about it changed, when the corset was being fitted and tied.

* * *

Review, my beloved readers! No updates till 35 reviews! Thanks so much for your support thus far. :)

- _Kanryu_ out 08/10/09


	4. Licentious

**The long awaited chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, guys. Just One Night got updated exactly two weeks ago, and so, please go read it after this story and review! Okay, thank you to the ones who reviewed (: And to the ones who are reading this note right now, please do review at the end, I loveeeee your feedback. You just have no idea.  
**

**Hmm...I haven't been sleeping for the past two weeks, because my workload's been nonstop. I finish one pile, and there's more incoming. There's no end to this endless cycle of work -_- REVIEW PLEASE!!!~ They're my fuel and key to writing fast! :D**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. If I did, I'd end it, make Sasuke blissfully happy with Sakura and Naruto with Hinata. Now where does Kakashi go? Hmmm...

**Btw, this chapter is my favourite so far. I hope you guys can relate after you read it (:**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

"Is she ready?" Reina professionally asked.

"Yes, Joou-sama. It will only take another few minutes." A maid respectfully replied.

"Hurry. The guests are waiting to see the star of the dance tonight."

"Hai, Joou-sama. I will see if I can try to hurry them up."

"It's a must, not try."

* * *

Sasuke was uncomfortable in his suit. It didn't choke him, but he just wasn't used to these sorts of clothing that left no room to breathe or move in. As well-known as his name may be, he certainly is not fit for high class. Being anti-social does not help with his situation one bit. To add to his annoyance, all of Team Hawk is present, aside from Sakura, of course. Karin was busy screeching off at Suigetsu how excellent 'Sasuke-sama' looks and it just pained him.

Karin had to choose the sluttiest dress of all times. It was a red, low-cut dress with no back, and the bottom only reached mid-thigh. How the dress stayed up surprised him. She wasn't wearing a small shirt or whatever to cover up the more than modest exposure of skin. Black, two-inch heels framed her feet and all Sasuke could do from puking was anticipating the end of the party which had not even started.

Juugo was seen to be tranquil in his little corner of his as usual. No animals were present on his shoulders this time, but a castle guard dog could be seen very close to his feet. A brown suit was given to him to try to match his orangey hair. It proved to be much more difficult than it seemed to be. Suigetsu on the other hand was still getting screeched at by the obnoxious loudmouth that could be compared to Naruto's, but he was sporting something fairly decent than his usual attire. A grey suit covered his easily liquefied physique, and the absence of his sword made him look quite a gentlemen. Quite a few women were giving their direction a glance, or that could be just because Sasuke was there.

The crowd gathered at the base of the stairway as the head butler of the castle announced the arrival of the Queen and Princess. Sasuke moved not an inch from where he stood and just watched with onyx black eyes. The room was decorated generously and the once sky-blue walls had turned to a light colour of silver that did not hurt the eyes. Red curtains accented the windows and the white grand piano was still on its own little podium. That and the colour of the railways were the only things that did not change.

Reina smoothly moved down the ebony stairwell with much grace. Her dress was long with slits on the side, showing ample amounts of thighs for the audience to see. It was of a light lavender colour, closely matching the hue of her hair. The fabric of it was clearly silk and the part loosely overlapped on Reina's chest provided a modest show of her cleavage. The dress was held up by two one-inch straps of silk over both shoulders. The hem of it showed not her feet, but only the tips of her toes. The tail of the dress lightly swept the stairs as she walked down. In her hand, she held a fan, the black lustre of it reflecting the chandelier lights all around the room. Her hair was stylishly pinned into a knot at the back of her head with one simple clasp. As she reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, the butler announced the arrival of the Princess.

The moment Sakura rounded the corner, Sasuke completely lost his breath. Not that anyone could hear him, of course, what with his skills in being able to suppress his emotions during his training. He thought he was the only one, until the rest of the crowd gasped. The next words Suigetsu uttered almost made Sasuke thrust his Chidori into his body.

"Fuck, she's hot."

* * *

She couldn't help but be nervous as she was led down the hallway by Reina and servants whose names she did not know. Reina looked stunning tonight indeed, but Sakura had a hunch that the party tonight was for something else than just a celebration of her return to Light. She also couldn't believe that Reina just apologized to her and pretended nothing's happened between Izuki and her. And the fact that Sakura had to get a good first dance partner for tonight was just too weird. What classifies as a good dance partner? Reina had said that she shouldn't regret the first partner she chooses to dance with. This just can't be as simple as it sounds.

They stopped in the dark and open doorway accentuated with red drapes. Murmurs could be heard below as the crowd conversed with themselves quietly as to not bring attention to themselves. Reina graciously ducked under the drapes when she was called and started her descent into the ballroom. The buzz of the crowd immediately ceased and instead, turned into small gasps and 'oohs'. She could hardly blame them. Her dress was rather showy, she must admit, but it suited her sister quite well. The fan she held was made of sheer steel. It is and looks quite light, but it is as deadly as her whiplashing tongue. Then, her name was called.

Sakura ducked underneath the drapes just like Reina had, and she glanced at the mass momentarily before she turned to descend down the staircase. Her training as a ninja proves walking in three-inch high heels a difficulty. How she hated the hours on end training she had with these _things_ today before she managed to somewhat perfect them. It was a little difficult breathing too, for the bodice squeezed all of the air out of the bottom of her lungs and basically pushed up her chest in an abnormal fashion. Thank goodness she was physically fit due to her profession as a kunoichi and could still somewhat breathe.

Her hand lightly touched the banister as she gently strolled down. Patience was the word that Reina had told her constantly during that brutal walk experience. If the people saw that the crowned ones were nervous, then they'd see that their leaders were just weaklings. This would inspire them to overthrow, which is something completely better for them to be without. As she turned to look over the people who attended the party, she managed to spot Sasuke with his team. She nearly slipped on the stairs when she saw him, but with the grace of a cat, the blunder was not seen by anyone.

* * *

To say he was not staring was completely a lie. To say she was pretty was a crime.

Her pink hair was tied into a low ponytail, elegantly curled and draped over her right shoulder. It trembled slightly every time she took a step. Her lips were a rosy pink, and clearly no lipstick was applied onto it, but maybe a small application of lip gloss to stress the fullness of her lips. Tendrils of hair fell around her face, gently framing it with short and soft curls that are curled not too much or too little. Thin, silver ring earrings ornamented her ears and emphasized the paleness of her skin. Her eyes were still the same sparkling green as before, only now it is clearer and defined through the use of yellow-pink eye shadow and dark green liner.

The white, strapless dress she wore clung to her every curve as she moved down the steps. As creepy as it sounds, Sasuke does know Sakura's measurements, thanks to his perceptive Sharingan. The bodice of the dress squeezed in her waist, even though it could barely be squeezed anymore, due to how slim her waist already was. Her chest was more distinct than usual and it was covered modestly by the top of the dress. Below the waist, it flared out smoothly like an umbrella, with a smooth and flimsy netlike material over it. Thin and silver bracelets donned her wrists, not too many and not too few. White, three-inch high stiletto heels braced her feet and she appeared quite comfortable wearing them as she graced the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Sasuke could fully see Sakura in her attire.

She was _beautiful_.

"Thank you for waiting, everyone; let the party commence! But, Sakura-hime will dance with the man of her choice first!" Reina announced.

The many males in the mass rushed towards Sakura once Reina officially started the gathering. Reina deftly lifted up the hem of her skirt to prevent it from being trodden on and intelligently walked off to the side to let the men through. Sakura looked at Reina in surprise after her speech and immediately wondered if her sister was trying to get her raped, laid or married off somewhere. She was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as a man asked her to dance out of the blue.

"Sakura-hime, may I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" He bowed, his gray suit oddly contrasting with his weird hue of black hair.

Remembering the chivalrous and damned court rules, Sakura had no choice but to reply in a polite tone. "I'm sorry, but thank you for the kind offer."

Inner Sakura puked at that comment. The throng of men who had grown quiet at the man's request turned rowdy once more. Their manners were completely forgotten as they tried to woo the prettiest woman in all of Light. Suigetsu whistled in the back, chuckling at the idiosyncrasy of men at the thought of being able to get laid by someone with royal blood. Sasuke continued to look at Sakura as she was hustled around by the many imbeciles.

The click of heels on the crystal-paved floor caught everyone's attention as Sakura made her way across the room. Many pairs of eyes were on her as she walked, all of them wanting to know who the lucky man will be. For some odd reason, Izuki suddenly appeared next to Sasuke without a notice, as if he was eager to be the man who would have her first dance. Without a moment's glance at Izuki, Sakura clicked her way to Sasuke and stopped in front of him, the bottom of her dress slightly swaying.

Lifting the sides of her dress carefully, she curtsied to him, not wobbling even an iota. Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she faced him, but her lips were seen to be quirked in a small and gentle smile.

"May I be graced with your presence for this one dance?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

One of Juugo's birds invisibly pulled his hair from the back and alerted Sasuke that was the wrong thing to say in front of a mass of 'respectable' men. He inwardly groaned as he saw that he himself was the supposed 'nice' guy in this situation. Sasuke held out his hand in front of Sakura, as a gesture of acceptance. She looked relieved as she took his hand and got out of her curtsy. Around her, the men were angry, furious and did she say angry? Izuki looked _livid_.

The mini-orchestra began once Sakura stood beside Sasuke. He didn't do anything, until Sakura basically held his left hand and placed his right on her waist and moved. Everyone just kept on staring until Sakura leaned closer to him, it was surprising she could, what with the sizeable chest she had, and whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his skin.

"Everyone's watching. They're speculating if you're doing anything wrong. If you're not careful, they'll try to throw you out, even if you have just one piece of hair out of place."

She drew back only to smile at him, her green eyes wary as they continued to slow dance. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that her hand fitted so well in his. Her skin was soft and smooth, something difficult for a kunoichi to retain, and the way they moved to the music made it seem as if they could read each other's mind. The melody suddenly ascended into a fast and upbeat one, Sasuke and Sakura quickly changing to a different way of dancing to accustom the melody.

He placed both his hands on her slender waist, feeling the gentle curves that her body has to offer, as she placed her hands on his shoulder. Sasuke lifted her up (like the Yule Ball from HP4) and set her down after and quickly took her hand again to keep up with the tune. Other people started to dance at their outgoing displays and did the exact same things the two were doing. Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see that Reina was dancing with Izuki, but the lack of emotions between them could clearly tell her that they were not fine at all.

Sasuke saw that Karin was pouting in the corner as both he and Sakura passed them. Then, Suigetsu suddenly got off the wall and mumbled something incoherent to his ears to her. She turned a shade of red that would have put the colour of her dress to shame and took Suigetsu's hand. He led her to the dance floor and the two immediately started bickering as they decided who would lead. Sasuke furrowed his brows at them, discontented that his teammates were slightly ruining their reputation with that obnoxious show of theirs.

Sakura laughed lightly as she observed Sasuke's behaviour. The way his eyebrows were creased and the direction his eyes were at alerted her that he was disapproving of his teammates' actions. No, she didn't even need to look, she could hear them already. She knew how the people of Light would react, and indeed, they were looking uncertainly at her guests. Just at this moment, the song stopped, which meant the dreaded attention would be focused on her once more.

She released her hands from Sasuke's, and she could have sworn that he was reluctant to let her hands go. Placing her pale hands on his flawless face, she closed her eyes and kissed his cheek softly before she drew away. There were many gasps, but they soon dissipated as Sakura walked back to the front of the ballroom, a sign that she was ready to dance with others. She had no choice really, Reina demanded she dance with every man in the hall, and so, she will.

The horde of men that had plagued her earlier were back, and all Sasuke could do was watch as she agreed to dance with man after man for the majority of the night. He was still surprised about that kiss on his cheek, but he can't say he didn't like it. It was nice. The only problem is, all the women were trying to get him to dance with them, and all the men were either shooting very dirty looks at him or they were all trying to get a dance with Sakura. He had a look of disdain on his face, annoyed at the fact how none of the women got the point that he did not want to dance with them.

-----------

Sakura was irritated that she had to put up with all this crap. Yes, shit. Who cares about the vocabulary royalty uses. She's a damn kunoichi for…whoever's sake. She didn't want to dance with these horrible men who only cared about her looks and her wealth. They all wanted to lay her and inherit part of the fortune that the monarchs of Light Country had to offer. And the fact that she could almost literally see money dancing in the men's eyes sickened her. She wasn't a trophy of any sort or a prized possession. Politely, she pulled her hands from the person she was dancing with, and went off to fulfill the rest of Reina's almost impossible task before someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Excuse me?" Sakura kept her tone polite, even though she wanted to bash the man's face in.

"Ah, gomen ne hime, but is it not courteous for you to give a man you've just danced with a kiss just like you have done so earlier?" The man slyly asked.

Sakura wouldn't have minded if she dirtied her reputation or this man's. Actually, it'd be his, if she gave him a light slap across the cheek. This could be called sexual harassment in her book and the handbook for the monarchies…a book that did not exist.

"But is it not only right for me to gift the best of dancers? I have yet to find another man who has matched his grace and skills in escorting a woman to dance." Sakura replied with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm deeply sorry for my rudeness, hime." He embarrassingly said.

Izuki looked at Sakura as she meandered around the contours of the room. She's danced with almost every man in the room, save him, probably. He glanced at the clock and saw that it neared twelve, the time when Reina was supposed to declare the party's end and an important announcement as well. Walking in the shadows and behind people, Izuki suddenly appeared at Sakura's side, him gently knocking into her arm in the process, touching a bit of her bare skin.

Sasuke almost activated his Sharingan when he saw that, except another one of Juugo's birds attacked his hair. Irritated, he looked behind and saw his teammate mouthing words to him.

'_Go, the clock's about to strike twelve and that's when the party ends. Don't you want to have the last dance?'_ Juugo mouthed.

Sasuke didn't need a bigger cue for something such like this. After what Izuki's done, there's no way he's going to let Sakura dance with him whatsoever. He strode up to the two and before Sakura could open her mouth to say no to Izuki or what she planned to say to him, Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her away. He didn't bother to look back in Izuki's direction; the aura he emitted was proof enough that he was mad.

As Sasuke took Sakura back out into the middle of the dance floor, the orchestra once again switched to a slow song. It seems like this will be the last one before the clock strikes twelve. He didn't know why he did that, or what compelled him to do so, but he was content. With their close proximity, Sasuke saw that Sakura's face was flushed pink. Perhaps it was from dancing or it was their intimacy with one another.

"So I guess the orchestra loves playing these songs while we're dancing, hm?" Sakura playfully joked.

Sasuke didn't reply and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "You keep appearing everywhere…" He whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer.

"I live here, Sasuke." She laughed, a little muffled by Sasuke's shoulder. It was so difficult to continue dancing without blushing in this position; her head was basically resting on his chest and it felt so…soothing.

"It's hard not to…think about you when you appear even in my dreams."

* * *

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? Like it or hate it? Review to tell me pleaseeee!~ Much love** (: (: (: (and smiley faces) (:

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

- _Kanryu_ out 30/10/09


	5. Unforgettable

Hmm...I haven't updated for quite some time. Been very busy with life and school. I'm unhappy with the lack of reviews I got last chapter. Was last chapter just that bad? I'm aiming for **50 reviews or no updates**. I'm sorry ): For the ones who did, thank you! ^^

P.S. There's **a lemon next chapter**. So...if you want to see one, then **review please**.

Disclaimer: YAY. SHIPPUDEN ANIME HAS FINALLY REACHED THE ARC WHERE SASUKE'S FIGHTING ITACHI. I'm sad Jiraiya died. ): ): ):

* * *

Reina's voice erupted over the hall as she talked into the microphone and interrupted Sasuke's confession. Where she got that, no one will ever know.

"Thank you for coming, everyone! The clock has struck midnight, which means the party ends as of now. Before everyone moves, I'd like to make another announcement." Reina shouted

The crowd suddenly started a buzz as Reina proclaimed that.

"The coronation of the next Queen will be in three months, and Sakura-hime will be your new ruler. The King by her side will be–" Reina paused before she continued. "–your current King, Izuki Oo-sama."

Sakura gasped aloud at the suddenness of Reina's declaration. What was this!? She's never got any notice of this beforehand if at all. And what is the meaning of this? Does this mean she's going to be stuck at Light for the rest of her life?! Sakura looked at Sasuke, only to see his lips in a tight line, an indication that he was not happy about this either. Before she could open her mouth, Izuki tore her away from Sasuke's grip, only to hold her tightly against his body.

The crowd was cheering for God knows what reason. Aren't they supposed to be supporting Reina and Izuki and not her younger sister and the current king? This is basically like an incestuous relationship similar to Shakespeare's Hamlet, for Claudius and Gertrude! What the hell is wrong with this damned happy country?! Thank goodness there were a few shocked faces in the crowd, or else she'd have thought she was going insane.

"I am happy to see the many of you in favour of this. This might have been sudden, but since I am only a female, it is not enough to rule a country by myself. Izuki and I planned to have a friendly marriage for the sake of the country. Both of us were waiting for Sakura to come of age before she would be married to him." Reina explained. "Now that she's become of age, I will relinquish my position of Queen to her and be her mentor as she fulfills her duty. The party is now officially over."

Everyone was cheering by the end of the speech and mobbed Sakura, Sasuke and Izuki. Izuki was all happy and smiles as he firmly took Sakura's hand and tried to lead her away from Sasuke. She was reluctant to let Sasuke out of her sight and wanted to grab his hand to get away from the situation, but he roughly shook her away and soon disappeared into the group of people. What was with his attitude? She did nothing wrong, and all she wanted was for him to be safe. Was that too much to ask of and do for him?

The clicks of her heels were dulled by the carpet they walked on. Sakura was continuously being dragged around by Izuki until they stopped in a dark niche. Seeing no one around, he rounded up on her and backed her up until she hit the wall. At this point, she was wondering if it was worth busting a hole in the wall or breaking Izuki's spine. The latter sounded more satisfying to her growing urge to kill someone.

"You're so gorgeous tonight…" Izuki started.

He curled a tendril of her already curled hair around his finger as he spoke. Sakura involuntarily shivered in response to his disgusting and creepy actions.

"You like that, hmm? I'm so glad Reina gave her consent when I proposed that I divorce her in order to marry you." He miscalculated Sakura's shivering and continued on his useless babbling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Sakura glared.

Izuki looked startled at the harsh word she used. "We got to fix that too, honey. We can't have you using those words in public. And, it'd be best if you stayed away from that Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like him being so close to you." His tone turned into that of an angry one as he spoke of Sasuke.

"I can say what the hell I want with no one to say anything about it, including you. I can do whatever I want as well without anyone's consent. And who I hang around is none of your business, whore."

"Are those words you should say to your future husband? I'm not very happy about this."

"You fucked my sister countless times and you say that you love me and want to take me as your wife? No wonder no offspring have been produced. What kind of sickening creature are you."

"Yes, I'm a sickening creature as you say, but I will get what I want in the end. Also, who do you think is more of a creature? I would say Uchiha Sasuke is more of a thing than I am. Everyone of Light Country has heard of his immense powers and improper deeds, and yet you want to protect him? If you don't marry me, I'll make sure I will let everyone know about his whereabouts and let them kill him. I'll let you watch, just because I'm so generous." Izuki lightly added.

"…"

"So, my pretty, marry me, and I'll make sure you'll be the happiest woman alive. All for the price of you leaving that Uchiha."

"We don't even have anything between us, Izuki! You can't threaten me about Sasuke's safety over this issue! They're totally two different things!" Sakura countered.

"You're lying. Then why would you call his name without a suffix or anything of the sort. And the way you say his name, it sickens me."

"He's my fellow teammate, my childhood friend, and someone who actually cared about me before! Is there something wrong with calling him without a suffix?!" All this issue about a suffix? What the fuck.

"You will leave him, or the secret will be leaked. Now, won't you give me a goodbye kiss before we part our ways?" Izuki smirked.

"…"

Sakura quickly gave him a light peck on the cheek and made to turn away, but Izuki suddenly grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips; her struggling as soon as they touched. But as she remembered what Izuki said, she stopped, a tear silently rolling down her cheek.

Sasuke saw and heard everything from where he lurked.

**A/N**: Lol XD Sasuke lurking

* * *

Sakura dejectedly made her way back to her room after what had happened with Izuki. This was totally unfair, but Sasuke's safety was most important. If other ninjas and the kages knew where Sasuke was, they'd immediately turn this Country into a war zone and worst of all, kill him without a second thought. She was silent as she entered her room and made her way to the back of the changing screen. Her heels were kicked off in the process.

Loosening the bodice of the dress, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she could breathe properly once more. She shook out of her dress and hung it from a hanger off of her screen. The cool air hit her somewhat flushed skin, nipping lightly at it as she grabbed a kimono that hung off the back of a chair. She put it on loosely, since it would be difficult to sleep with a kimono that squeezed the breath out of her like the dress earlier had. The dress was nice, but the only problem was it that it looked exactly like the wedding dress she had always dreamt of. Now she had to think up of another difficult dress design. Mendoukusai.

As she appeared from behind the screen, she realized that her curtains were still open. Sliding it close, Sakura left the room once more to the baths, where she could cleanse herself of the disgusting things Izuki had done to her. (**A/N**: She's still chaste)

When she arrived, she sensed Sasuke's chakra there once more. That guy was almost always in the bath every time she went. Or maybe it was just coincidental how both of them managed to intercept into each other's free time. Diminishing her chakra until it was almost unperceivable, Sakura tip-toed closer until she saw Sasuke's spiky hair protruding over the top of the rocks.

His pale and flawless chest was rising and falling evenly as he breathed. To Sakura, it seemed like he was asleep, but in reality, Sasuke was tricking her to come closer, except she didn't know that at all. When she reached out a hand to touch Sasuke's face, his hand shot out from under the water and grabbed it. Shocked as she was, Sakura futilely tried to pull her hand away. His touch burned her; it made her want to touch him terribly in so many impure ways.

"What?" Sasuke blankly stated. He wanted to ask why, why she would go through so many things for a person such as he.

"I-It's nothing." She managed to pull back her hand as Sasuke let go of it.

"Then why are you here at this time?"

"I wanted a bath…?" Why else would she be here?

"Hn."

"Do your eyes still hurt?" Sakura uncertainly asked.

It wasn't his eyes that hurt. The only thing he didn't want was for her to leave, but how was he going to say that to her when he didn't want to show anyone his weakness? He couldn't possibly tell her that he was jealous of Izuki, because that certainly is not what an Uchiha does.

"..."

"Want me to take a look at them…?"

Sasuke closed his eyes after her question. It couldn't hurt for her to fully heal his eyes and have a check-up on them either. How could he exactly say that he liked her company, liked – loved – her touches and her spitfire personality? The flow of chakra from her hands to his Sharingan calmed his whole self and the rage he felt in his mind. Much too soon, her hands left him.

A small splash could be heard as Sakura slipped into the hot water. A moment later, her forehead was leaning against his, their lips mere inches apart from each other. All he had to do was lean forward and their lips would touch. He opened his eyes, only to see Sakura still fully clothed, but the front of her kimono was dangerously low, exposing her cleavage for him to see. The way she bent over hitched her kimono up as well, revealing her long legs. Sasuke was then aware of a growing pain in his lower regions, and was thankful for the translucency of the onsen's water. Only then was he mindful that he could see crystal-clear out of his eyes once more.

"The nerves should be fully healed this time. You shouldn't use your Sharingan for a few days though." Sakura breathed as she backed up a little and turned her back to him as she made to leave.

"We'll leave in a few days."

"…You heard what happened in the hallway, didn't you?" She stopped.

"We'll leave."

"You saw what went on too, then?"

Sasuke didn't answer her and let his bangs cover his black orbs, not wanting her to see his always-emotionless expression. For once, maybe his emotions were actually present on his face. If all it took for her to be able to stay by his side was leave and not regard his own safety, he'd do it. Just for her. Plus, this was going to kill him if he stayed any longer. That skimpy overall she was wearing was slipping off her shoulders. It would be so easy to just rip it off of her…

He jerked her wrist and she fell right onto his lap, her sitting over the towel on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips at the base of her neck. His hair leaked droplets of water onto the front of her kimono and in, making her shiver involuntarily, but this time in pleasure. Her legs were spread apart, with Sasuke's knees in between them; the feel of her smooth legs sliding over his made him twitch, but the towel smothered most of it.

"Do you want to live this life of luxury or come with me?" he worded into her shoulder, his breath ghosting over her moist skin.

Sasuke meant that as both a connotation and a denotation. Speak about an intelligent man who knew his literature well. There's no point in wasting time if he'll still get what he wants in the end.

"S-Sasuke, I –"

Sakura was interrupted as she felt a hand undoing the loose obi around her clothes. The other hand crept underneath the layer of cloth and rubbed small circles around her inner thigh, dangerously close to her unclothed core. Why she chose not to wear her underwear to the bath tonight of all times bewildered her. It was so difficult to concentrate on what she wanted to say as well, trying to keep her clothes on, and try to detach herself away from Sasuke's touch. Worst of all, it was hard to think straight when his touches made her burn and _want_ him in ways that he probably did.

"You're always there." He mumbled into her ear.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

Everything was silent for a few moments, before he spoke up once more.

"You were really beautiful tonight." He quietly said; even with their intimate positions, Sakura only barely caught it.

The silence was broken by their shallow breathing. For Sakura, it was shallow and rapid breathing. Maybe all this is a dream. Yes, just a dream…but what about that hand creeping closer to her heated area? And the really muscular and comforting chest supporting her from behind makes her want to nestle closer and let its warmth envelop her. It would be so nice for her to be selfish for once and not care about anything.

A slam shook Sakura out of her reverie and nearly would have made her slip off of Sasuke and made a huge splash, if he hadn't grabbed her just in time. Quickly, Sasuke dragged Sakura to deeper waters, to where the bigger rocks rested and hid them quite well. No sound was made, and the small ripples caused by the sudden movement thankfully stilled as the thunderous footsteps stopped right in front of where Sasuke and Sakura were resting earlier.

Sakura stifled a gasp as she saw Izuki standing there. How was it that he could not see them? They were only slightly covered by the boulders and Izuki could plainly see them if not all of them. She sensed a disruption in the air around them, and turning her head to look at Sasuke, she saw his Sharingan activated. Thankfully, it was not the Mangekyou, but only the normal three-tomoe one. At least it wouldn't hurt him…much. Aside from all that, Sakura wondered if the genjutsu Sasuke made was durable or not. No genjutsu should work within these borders…unless you were within the castle. Thank goodness for odd things to be thankful for.

After a few minutes of him impatiently walking around the onsen and finding nothing, he left with another heavy slam of the door. The two didn't relax until they sensed his always faint chakra disappear. An exasperated sigh escaped from Sakura's lips as they were allowed to be at ease once more. She was up to her neck in water and her overall was completely soaked and it floated around her like a bubble. Her toes barely touched the bottom. For Sasuke, the water only reached a bit past his shoulders and he seemed to be effortlessly walking on the bottom of the bath. His onyx-black eyes were blank as he watched her.

"I have no idea why Izuki knows where to find me." Sakura huffed.

She started wading back to the shallower part of the bath, when Sasuke pulled off her light kimono, immediately exposing her under the translucent and comforting warm waters. Almost right after, Sasuke crushed her front to his and she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Don't think about him now." He blankly stated.

* * *

So how'd you think of this chapter? I think it's a nice plot twist :) **Not enough reviews = no lemon and no next chapter**. Sorry guys.

- _Kanryu_ out 22/11/09


	6. Severed

Hello my dear readers! *avoids the thrown tomatoes and rotten fruit and shoes* I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been stuck at the lemon part of this chapter -_- This one might disappoint you guys, but it really depends on which ones you like: rough, sweet, etc. **This chapter goes VERY FAST and something SHOCKING happens**. **It was originally supposed to be two chapters, but since it's...Christmas, whatever. (:** This is basically a plot mover and it might confuse a bunch of you, but I really hope not.

Last but not least,

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**!!! **May all your wishes come true (: I'm also one year older as of yesterday!**

Disclaimer: **Sasuke** looks **SO GOOD** covered in blood *my sadistic part playing in. oops* Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto.  


* * *

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Sakura was cut off as Sasuke lightly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and warm; at that moment it seemed as if time had stilled. She gasped at the suddenness of the kiss and he took his chance to slip in his tongue to meet hers. So sweet, just like he had always thought. His hands pressed her to him around the waist, while her hands held onto his arms to steady herself.

Sasuke slowly broke off the kiss, his lips lingering on hers, somewhat reluctant to let go. Her eyes met his, and he could see that there was a slight haziness in them, but she was still somewhat aware of what was happening. Maybe this love wasn't so one-sided after all. Or…is this even love?

"Sasuke…kun?" Sakura whispered. The old suffix had come back in her dazed state.

He responded by gently pushing her to the warm rocks, trapping her between them and himself. His fingers trailed over her body, caressing her curves with fleeting touches. Her breath hitched as his hands traced down to her thighs, lingering, she turning her face away from his fierce gaze. Their movements caused ripples, some of them splashing onto Sakura's neck.

Sasuke leaned forward, their bodies mere centimetres from one another, and pressed his lips to her ear. She shivered involuntarily at the intimacy. "If you say no, I can easily let you go right now. If you give consent, but you want to leave after, I won't allow it."

Then he looked at her, some of his hair clinging to his face from the moisture of the bath.

She tilted her head up to directly look at him. Such a beautifully sculpted person…

"I'm…yours, Sasuke-kun." She whispered. Just what she had always wanted him to understand and what she had always wanted to tell him. Then she kissed him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let himself slip from the touch of this woman. Lifting her up, he transported them back to her room, dripping water onto the hardwood floor. Sakura instinctively curled into him as her warm and wet skin made contact with the cold and harsh air. He dropped her lightly onto her bed, earning a light squeak. Then he got onto the mattress, hovering over her lithe form, noticing how her nipples have already hardened from the cold air.

Her cheeks were pink and her hair stuck to body, obscuring part of his view of her flawless features. Water droplets made her pale skin sparkle and made her seem more beautiful than ever. He dipped his head down and licked a hardened peak, a husky moan escaping Sakura's lips. She instinctively arched her back into him, pleasure filling her. With his other hand, he satisfied the neglected breast by kneading it roughly. She squirmed from his touch, her skin seeming to want to burn her alive.

His other hand slowly trailed up her inner thigh and towards her core as Sasuke left her mound to capture her lips with his. He subtly slipped a finger in to find that she was wet. She gasped at the intrusion and wiggled her hips against him, her muscles immediately clamping on his single digit. Sasuke willed himself not to lose control, as this would only make her first time much more painful that it already will be.

Their tongues tangled as they fought for dominance. He slipped another finger into her and began to pump in and out of her, feeling the slick walls of her vagina convulse around him. Her juices flowed readily out of her, staining the pure white sheets of her bed. So ironic. Such acts of impurity on such an innocent by a tainted one.

He retracted his fingers then broke off the kiss and straightened himself, the two direly needing to breathe. Sakura laid on the bed, her chest heaving up and down noticeably, a light flush already spreading across her skin. Her eyes were slightly closed and her lips parted. He slowly licked off her fluids from his fingers and lightly but swiftly streaked a finger across her dripping sex, making her flinch at the sudden intimacy.

Nudging her legs open, Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance and bent down, his hair falling into his face and lightly brushing across Sakura's. "Do you…really want this?" Sasuke huskily whispered.

Sakura reached her arms out and wrapped them around Sasuke, her hands reassuringly on his back.

With a jerk of his hips, Sasuke thrust in as he simultaneously kissed her once more, drowning out a cry of pain. Her nails dug into his back, leaving angry red crescent marks. His tongue soothingly caressed hers as he waited for the pain to be over. A tiny amount of blood leaked from their conjoined parts and stained the bed sheets.

Sakura moved her hips a while after, a sign for Sasuke to continue. He started out slow, to make it easier for her. Her breath caught in her throat at how Sasuke…lovingly held her as he tried not to hurt her. She felt how he was resisting his carnal instincts to just pound into her relentlessly and use her as a fuck doll. Matching Sasuke's rhythm, Sakura jerked her hips up as he came down, surprising him. A hiss came out of his throat as she let a moan slip from her swollen lips.

He gripped her hips firmly and paused before he thrust deeper into her with a more bruising pace. The bed bounced up and down at their newfound speed and Sakura held onto his biceps to keep from falling off the bed. A firey feeling in her abdomen was begging to be released and she could tell that it was a wish not far to be granted.

Sasuke hit a special place in her that made her see bright lights within the dimness of the room. A lengthy moan escaped from her and her sex quivered heatedly around his shaft. He bit his lip and pounded even harder into her, cries of pleasure coming more frequently from the pink-haired beauty beneath him.

With one particularly hard thrust, her muscles tightened around him and pulled him even further into her, exacting their two releases as one. Their fluids mixed unrecognizably with each other's, becoming one. Sakura arched into him with a cry of his name. He embraced her and shuddered as the force of their orgasms wracked through both of them. After his vision was temporarily blinded by the force of his release, Sasuke saw the most beautiful being.

He gently placed her back on the bed and rolled off of her. The cool air provided much relief for the two persons on the bed, the sheets covered in sweat and their juices. Sakura's hair was splayed everywhere on the bed, cheeks pink, and her lips red and plump. She could be such a seductress when she wanted to. Although the colours she sported right now would soon fade, he had not left her unmarked. Bruise marks peppered her chest and her neck.

She turned over to face him, her eyes bleary but with a sparkle of content within. Can such a beautiful person exist in this world? Sasuke leaned in to kiss her one last time before he pulled the mussed blankets over them, preventing them from catching a cold. Pulling her into his arms, he rested his chin on her damp head, the scent of her overwhelming Sasuke's senses.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura breathed out. She was slowly falling asleep.

"…I do too." Sasuke mumbled into her ear before he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

* * *

  
For once, Yuuki and Keiru did not disrupt her sleep. Sakura rolled over in her king-sized bed, revelling in the soft duvet covers. Her arm hit the mattress as she did so, and instantly, she sat straight up, holding the blankets to cover her bare chest. Tumbling out of bed, she quickly grabbed and got dressed in her ninja attire, albeit the pain in her lower regions. Quickly combing through and pinning up her hair, she flung open the door, only to reveal a very startled Yuuki and Keiru.

"Good m-morning, Sakura-hime." Keiru quietly said.

"Hey, what's with those clothes and that expression?" Yuuki questioned. "You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you leaving?"

"What time is it?" She shot out.

"It's only a little past 11 in the morning, hime."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Sasuke-sama ordered us not to wake you up. He left early this morning with the other three and told us that no matter under what circumstances, we are not allowed to wake you up. He also left us a note to hand to you." Yuuki explained.

Sakura ripped it open as soon as it was in her hands. Her vision blurred as she read it, but it might have been the treatment she'd been through with Sasuke, but she highly doubted that it was the treatment causing her eyes to be unfocused.

"Hime?"

"…"

"Sakura-hime?"

"…"

"Hime-sama?"

"Oh…um, the two of you don't have to assist me today. There's no need to say anything of this to anyone, okay? Just tell people I want to stay in my room." Sakura thickly said.

"Erm…okay. We'll see you tomorrow, then." Yuuki hesitated before she walked out the door as Keiru trailed behind her.

The moment the door closed, she went to sit on her windowsill that overlooked the boundaries outside of her "home" city. A sliver of the blue ocean could be seen in the horizon, but aside from that, everything looked white and cold, and most of all, untouched and closed. Just like him. Tears slowly tracked down her face as she thought of what the miniscule note had to offer her.

'_You were only a tool.'_

Was what everything he had told and said to her last night all lies? It had sounded so sincere, and certainly love could not be misinterpreted, right? Maybe all that he had for her was just lust, something that people and even couples miscalculate for love. But what was the point of last night then? All just to get her laid? She willingly gave herself to him, because she trusted him and thought he was much better than that. If he only wanted a lay, then couldn't he have gone to Karin instead of her? Everything made little sense.

Pulling herself away from the window, Sakura took off her garments once more and swathed herself in the coverlets, finally letting her silenced tears of abuse and hurt free.  


* * *

It was a nice change to finally be rid of the snowy and cold-biting surroundings. The fresh and green scenery brought back a feeling of nostalgia, but all he could think about right now was his newly assigned mission from none other than himself. He kept telling himself it would be better if he left that way than her being awake when he departed. It got increasingly difficult to detach himself away from her after the night's events. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yo, Sasuke, where we heading?" Suigetsu drawled.

"Konoha." He mindlessly answered.

"How could you not have known that, Suigetsu!? Everything's damn green and leafy!" Karin huffed.

"Uhhh…sorry I don't get out much. I don't get to travel very far when I'm stuck in a hydraulic chamber." He retorted sarcastically.

Karin looked as if she wanted to say something, but Juugo quickly spoke before she had the chance to.

"Sasuke-sama, don't you think this is quite a risk to take? You don't know what will happen once you set foot in Konohagakure." Juugo rationalized.

"Hn. Henge no Jutsu. Hide chakra as well." Sasuke ordered.

---------------

Naruto was standing alone in the training grounds where he had finally obtained his Wind Rasen Shuriken. He grimaced at the memory of Sakura's homemade food pills and was glad that he didn't have to eat them anymore. This recollection also saddened him, for she had chosen a foolish decision to follow his best friend and rival all by herself. Rumours say she's doing well, but others say she's more likely dead than alive. No falcon or hawk have flown by in months, and after what had happened at the meeting of the five Kages in the Land of Iron, he could do nothing but worry even more.

A sudden breeze blew his yellow spikes haphazardly and along with it appeared the one he held so dearly to him back then and now. No one was by his side and instead of his Kusanagi normally strapped to his waist by a purple sash, it was now a black belt. His entire outfit had changed. He still had a thing for high collared shirts, but at least everything looked decent and proper without screaming a huge fashion no. The other thing that was quite evident was the look in his eyes: it seemed to hold a warm fire of some sort, what it was, Naruto couldn't tell, but maybe if he stayed long enough this time instead of the other damn times where he'd run away, he'd figure it out eventually.

"Sasuke." Naruto evenly said. He understood now that being rash would only make the situation worse. On another note, what the hell was he doing here?

"Will you come with me or not." Sasuke bluntly stated. He didn't have time to sit and talk idly to him.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

Naruto still trusts Sasuke with his life, but he doesn't trust his life decisions. They have gotten them all into trouble one too many times. And the fact that Sakura wasn't around to reason with him…and make him see stars which he is grateful for, makes him feel lonely and just a tiny bit insecure after Jiraiya's death. Tsunade was healing after Pain's attack, and Kakashi is now the temporary Hokage. Yamato went back to ANBU and so Naruto was left all alone. He supposed it was for the better, since he had time to think rationally for once and not get into any mischief.

Sasuke looked at him blankly and turned away to head back into the forest. He knew that the dobe would definitely follow him, for only he knew where Sakura was at the moment. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be stuck at that hellhole of a castle. Her family was completely dysfunctional. But then again, so was his; he was just too blind to have actually seen it at his age. How could he have blamed them, though? Almost everyone feared ones who had interactions with a Jinchuuriki or was actually a Bijuu themselves.

Silent footsteps followed him closely as they ventured through the forest to meet back with Team Hawk. Sasuke could already feel the anticipation rolling off of him in waves with every passing second. He thought that Naruto would have already demanded answers from him straight away when he first saw him. People do change, he supposed. Just like she has: mentally, emotionally, and physically. Especially physically, he noted. Her voice sounded much more different and so much sexier. Damn, he's gotta do something about those thoughts.

They reached an empty clearing and Sasuke stopped, Naruto following suit. The area was still with not even a stir in the surroundings. That is, until Sasuke opened his mouth.

"We're leaving." He simply said.

Naruto observed as three ninjas appeared in front of them; Sasuke's four man cell was united. One was a female with hair an odd shade of red, and her outfit made Naruto inwardly grimace with distaste. The purple and black did not suit her characteristics very well. The other male had shoulder length white hair who sported a row of sharp pointy teeth, as well as a huge sword on his back. That sword looked almost identical to Zabuza's sword, but remembering how the Hidden Mist works, he wasn't surprised that it was in someone else's possession. The last one had spiky hair like his, but it was a shade of orange. The most chilling thing with this man was that his face looked emotionless as well, just like Sasuke's, as he stared at him.

"Where we going now? I'm so tired." The white-haired man drawled.

"You just rested for like two hours! Is that not enough?!" The red-head exclaimed.

"Suigetsu, Karin." Sasuke warned.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun." Karin mumbled.

"Juugo, keep them at bay when we move and stop them from fighting one another. Stay behind me at all times."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

"Ikugou."

The leaves rustled as all five of them took off. Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu all fell back as they proceeded towards the borders of Konoha. Naruto was on Sasuke's right, and he easily kept up with the fast pace that Sasuke had set for all of them. Whether his teammates fell back because of his orders, or it was that they could barely keep up with his speed. Whatever it was, there was enough distance between him and the others so that they wouldn't be able to hear them talk, if they were going to at all.

A few hours passed in silence before any sound was made. Surprisingly enough, it was from Sasuke.

"Why haven't you asked any questions, Naruto?" He quietly asked.

"Sakura-chan's not with you. There's gotta be a reason for that." Naruto replied, his forehead slightly creased in a weary way.

"We're heading to Light Country, her home place."

"Light was her home? I'm surprised she never said anything about it, dattebayo!"

Sasuke knew that he wouldn't have changed that much within the course of a year.

"Hn. She needs your help."

"She couldn't come to me he–" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke interrupted him.

"Her family's dysfunctional."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's the princess of Light, dobe."

"Oh my God! You're calling me by that name again!" Naruto yelled. "Wait what the hell?! She's a princess!?"

Sasuke ignored him and continued on. "The Queen's husband annulled their marriage and now he's obsessively after Sakura and she hates him."

"How do you fit into all this…?" Naruto stupidly asked.

"I don't. That's why you're here."

Something seemed to click for the first time today in Naruto's head. A wide grin spread across his whiskered face but was wiped out by a big frown. Before he knew it, Sasuke found a very annoying Naruto right in front of his face, him managing to jump backwards and miraculously land on tree branches still.

"You got laid, didn't you?" Naruto challenged.

Sasuke almost lost his composure after what Naruto had asked him. Just how could he answer his rival and best friend? Was he supposed to say that he did indeed get laid right now in this tensed situation? Besides, he didn't really get laid in a sense. He was the one doing the laying, and…well, someone close to him got laid. He can't just say, _'Yes, I laid your best female friend.' _What the fuck??? Even he, Uchiha Sasuke, would be confused by those words if they were just randomly shot out at him. But then again, this was going to be an answer for a question posed.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke coldly replied.

The next thing he knew, Sasuke was punched into a nearby tree, the area he landed in crumbled into a small crater. The rest of Team Hawk were still too far behind to comprehend what was going on, so they did not see what was happening. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke as he untangled himself from the wreck in the tree. His right cheek stung and he knew it was foolish of him to not have seen that coming earlier. Maybe staying at the castle for too long was disadvantageous after all. It only increased his chances of being unfit to face his challengers and brought Sakura closer to a maniacal man.

"Teme! You hurt Sakura-chan, didn't you?" He grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt.

"I am right now by being here." Was all he said.

Releasing his hold on his shirt, Naruto's eyes softened at the feelings his best friend had just confessed to him. For once, Uchiha Sasuke actually openly admitted his feelings for someone. He didn't approve of knowing that his two friends had gotten together and made it seem like a one night stand, but what's done is done. As long as Sasuke manages to fix everything when they…go to that Country no one has really been to before. Everybody thought of that Country as a legend: a country with no strife and only peace. How he yearned to bring a utopia like that to the ninja world.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"It took a day to arrive in Konoha."

"That's because you're Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto smirked. "But I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"  


* * *

"Hime, please open the door, you haven't eaten for the entire day!" Keiru cried out.

Her head hurt, her body ached all over, and she really wanted a bath. But as she thought of how much closer she would be to that onsen, she would burst into tears. Was she weak right now? Just what was she crying for? Was she crying for the loss of the man who has made her feeling complete? Or is she crying for the pain that she's feeling? Confusion is something unwanted by her as of the moment. The annoying pounding on the door drives her mad.

"Hikari Haruno Sakura! Open the door this instant!" Reina ordered.

Fuck. They just had to get her sister out of all people to get involved in this. On the bright side, it wasn't Izuki threatening to break in and rape her. Not that she couldn't take care of him by herself, it was just that…she was afraid he would leak the whereabouts of Sasuke. Even she didn't know where Sasuke was right now. Were all those sweet touches from last night nothing to him? The thought of that made her heart clench and brought tears to her eyes once more.

She dragged herself out of bed at Reina's command. Hated sister or not, the Queen's orders must be followed. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura quickly poured some water from a pitcher on her bedside table onto a towel. Wiping it cleanly over her tear-stained face, the tear tracks were gotten rid of. Using her chakra to cease the swelling, Sakura swiftly combed through her messy hair and opened the door only a little to let Reina see she was all right. Damn, did she want a shower bad.

"Let me in." Reina barged in after she said that and immediately closed it once more. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Onee-sama, I don't want anything from you. I think it's your psychotic husband who has issues. I wanted nothing of this, and you out of all people know I hate him. If only you actually cared about me, onee-san, then you would know what I want and what I don't. Aside from that, I only asked to stay until my companions' injuries and businesses were taken care of. I never asked for this coronation and neither do I want it. I will be leaving in a matter of days." Sakura finalized.

"You love Uchiha Sasuke-kun, no?" Reina abruptly asked.

Sakura was taken aback by that statement. It wasn't that obvious, was it? "W-What do you mean?"

"That night at the masquerade ball, your first dance partner was him, and you even kissed him on the cheek after that!" She argued.

"Uh, onee-sama, wasn't it you the one who told me that I should kiss the first person I dance with when we were little? It's only courtly customs."

"Then why did you choose Sasuke-kun first out of all those other men?"

"Because they had greedy and horny waves rolling off of them? If you hadn't noticed, I barely even danced with a single man for more than five minutes. Their stenches were disgusting, and I could almost literally see the coins bouncing behind their eyeballs." Sakura loathed. "And besides, isn't it better to dance with someone who knows you more than strangers? I'd think so."

"All men are horny, imotou." Reina sighed.

"Ha ha, thanks for telling me, you know, what with your mental husband going around to try to get possession of me. I'd love it if he backed off. Maybe he just needs to get laid. Who knows?"

"…He's your brother, Sakura."

"…Don't you compare my brother to that…thing. Takato died ten years ago and we both know it. I was right there when he died."

"Izuki's your other brother." Reina exasperatedly tried to explain. "He's our half brother. Mother had an affair a year before I was born, making Izuki our official blood- sibling."

"…What the fuck? How come Father didn't say anything about it?" Vulgar words escaped her mouth before Sakura realized it.

"He loved her too much and decided to offer Izuki to the Lord Chamberlain since he was sterile. Izuki always knew that the King was his 'Father', but he treated the Lord Chamberlain quite like one as well."

None of this made any sense. Okay, well, it did. How come no one told her of this? Where was the freaking justice behind all this?! Way to keep everyone in the loop except for her. Selfish family of hers.

"How come no one told me, then?!" Sakura's voice rose. "Did you plan to keep me in the dark for my whole life!?"

"We didn't know how to tell you. Takato always had a biased view of Izuki and we all knew that Izuki had some sort of fetish with you. Okay, maybe not fetish, but just an obsession."

"Yet you still married and bedded him?"

"I never bedded him. We got married because female rulers by themselves were unbecoming for the Country of Light. That's why you know, I don't have any children?" Reina patiently explained.

"…Then why the hell are you pushing an obsessively compulsive man onto me when I don't even love him!? That's fucking incest! And why did you slap me so hard that night!?"

"Well, some maids were outside, and I had to make a scene. And why do you look like you're in pain?"

"I want a damn shower. Lend me your shower; I don't want to go to mine." Sakura grumpily answered.

"Hmm…I guess I can do that. It's best for you to stay away from your VIP bath anyway, since Izuki's waiting for you there." Reina nonchalantly threw out.

"…Onee-sama. I refuse to marry Izuki and take on the coronation. How about you divorce him and then get married to a man you love? That sounds like a great plan. Okay, bye." She then stomped out of the room and went off to find Reina's room, where a bath devoid of people was waiting.

* * *

  
It would only be another hour before they arrived back at Light. Sasuke knew the others were tired, but he continued ahead with Naruto regardless. They could always catch up to them when they were well rested. Karin would be able to track down his chakra anyway. Dusk had set in, and it was difficult to see the surroundings around them. It would be best when they arrived in the city during the middle of the night though, for it would make it more challenging for them to be caught by the guards. He doubted the guards would do anything anyway.

"So, how'd you two end up getting together?" Naruto unexpectedly asked.

"…We're not together."

"And you got her laid?!"

"I didn't fuck her."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Quiet. We're almost there." Sasuke sidetracked.

"Teme! Answer my question, dattebayo!" Naruto persisted.

"Dobe, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll burn your hair off."

"Yo, teme! I see a genjutsu ahead!"

It was just like him to be so easily diverted. The two entered the barrier and was not very surprised to see that the majority of the lights were out. The only ones on were in the castle, which were visible to them. A sort of unease filled the normally cheerful city, and inching closer to a window, Sasuke heard the small talk that went on.

"Do you think that it was wrong of us to have supported Reina Joou-sama in her decision?" A female voice asked.

"What were we supposed to do? Say boo? I don't want to be caught as a person who opposes the Queen's views."

"I suppose, but Sakura-hime, she–"

"Just let it go. Don't interfere with them. Nothing good will come of it." He finalized.

Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Sasuke, just what is going on here?"

----------------

The hot water in the bath prickled her skin comfortably. The area between her legs ached terribly, but she didn't want to heal it, for it was the pain that reminded her that the night before last truly did exist. After waiting for all that time, was it worthless in the end? Maybe she's been dreaming for far too long. But until that pain subsides, she will still hold onto the memories from that time: the thrill, the touches, and the fire that ate her up until she couldn't bear the pleasure anymore.

Reina watched her sister think as she combed through Sakura's damp hair. She's changed so much, and in so many different ways. Was it wrong of her to have let Sakura go to Konoha? Certainly changes are a part of life, and only more so for ones who live the ninja way. But why does it seem like she's changed for the worse now, than for the better?

"Imotou, are you still mad at me about Takato-kun?" Reina whispered.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sakura sadly answered.

Reina let go of Sakura's hair and dried her hands on a nearby towel. Then she reached into one of the pockets in her dress and pulled out an envelope. It was starting to yellow but the words written on it were still clear and visible. She then silently left it on the small table beside the bath and exited the room, leaving Sakura alone.

Once Reina left, Sakura glanced over at the envelope on the table and was startled to find that the words on it were oddly familiar. The letters were nothing legible to people other than Sakura; the letters were a code that the two would write in to each other when they didn't want others to know what they were saying. It proved to be so useful when Takato was around. She grabbed the envelope off the table and ripped open the letter, restless to get to its contents.

* * *

  
"Yo, teme. What happened to your teammates? They're slow, dattebayo!" Naruto whined.

"If you say anymore, you'll be the one left behind." Sasuke growled.

They had just managed to reach the outskirts of the castle wall, when light footsteps could be heard from behind. As the two whipped around, the sliver of moon that peeped from behind the clouds revealed long and light purple hair, made almost silver from the meagre light. The figure was clad in a red bathrobe, but at the bottom, the lacelike hem of her nightgown could be seen just managing to cover the pointy tips of her high heels.

'_Does she ever wear anything aside from heels?' _Sasuke wondered.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Reina clearly said in the quiet night. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"We're here to take Sakura-chan away!" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke almost hard a heart attack as Naruto gave away what they were about to do. How could he be so naïve to just give away information to someone he doesn't even know or haven't even met before? The worst that could happen was being thrown in jail with this loudmouth dobe, and letting Sakura know that he's actually come to save her, in a sense, from this brainless country.

"I see. What business do you have here then, Uchiha-san, if you had just left her without telling her a word whatsoever?"

"…None. I'm only here to lead her friend to see her. I will be leaving now." Sasuke started walking back towards the entrance and exit of the city.

"Teme…?" Naruto uncertainly called after him.

"Hn." Sasuke said. "First snow…" He added on.

"Well then, since he says you are her friend, I hope we can clarify this when she meets with you after. If you are not indeed her friend, then you will be exiled from this place and never allowed back here, albeit you being a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf." Reina coldly stated.

"Hai…"

* * *

  
Sakura dropped the letter after she finished reading it, it landing on the floor beside the bathtub. If what _he_ said was truly so, then did that mean that she was directing her meaningless anger at the wrong persons for so many years? Numbly, she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped herself in it, her pink hair already nearly dried. As she clothed herself, Sakura could do nothing but allow the tears to flow down her cheeks. Everything was just too much to take right now, the renewed knowledge of the death of her beloved brother, Sasuke's leave, and the homesickness that she harboured for her _home_ country and friends.

After she climbed into her bed in her own dark room with thankfully no disruptions from her maids, the insane obsessive man that's after her, and her sister, she was dismayed to find that her bed sheets still smelled of Sasuke. A movement in the corner made her whip out the kunai she kept hidden in between her mattresses. An oil lantern was lit, and the soft glow of it threw Naruto's unique facial characteristics fully into Sakura's view.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Long time no see, ne?" He smiled at her.

She dropped her kunai in response to his appearance. Her best friend that she could always trust, always rely on, and always seem to know when to be there for her, was here. She ran up to him and held him tightly, only for his arms to come up to envelop her back in a crushing embrace. More tears escaped her eyes, only to drip down her face and soak into Naruto's outfit. Everything was fine when Naruto was here; he always took care of everything and didn't allow her to do any of the so-called _dirty work_. Pulling back, Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at her best friend and teammate.

"Naruto, what're you doing here? How'd you even know I was here?" Sakura confusedly asked.

"Well, White Fang isn't your summon alone, right?" Naruto wittingly replied.

Sakura lightly punched him in the arm as he responded. "Someone's surely been checking up on me. What brings you here, though?"

"I haven't seen Sakura-chan for almost a year, and yet you wonder why I'm here to see you, dattebayo?!" He pouted, his whiskers scrunched up.

"I just don't know…Naruto. A lot of things have just recently happened…" She trailed off.

Then there was a heavy pause between the two companions.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, it's fine if you don't want to say anything." Naruto said.

"Naruto…"

"Hey, is there any ramen around here? I'm really hungry." He pouted.

It was so like him to know what to say and what to do in situations like these. Sakura sighed before she smiled a small smile at him. "I'll show you the best ramen stand around town tomorrow morning, okay?"

"You're the best, Sakura-chan! Ano…where am I sleeping?"

----------------

"Uchiha Sasuke-san." Reina stated.

He stopped in his steps.

"Do you intend to think that you can just use and toy around with my sister like that? She's a strong woman, but when it comes to you, her mind is not of the right state."

"Is that all you've come to say? You must have a lot of time if you can freely stroll around with your title as Queen, _heika_." Sasuke mocked.

**A/N**: Heika means Your Majesty

"Such impudence. It is precisely that I do not have enough time that I am here now to say what I must."

"Hn."

"Why are you leaving now after what the two of you have been through? Can you bear to leave her in the clutches of this country and her being under surveillance of her crazy brother, Izuki?" Reina reasoned.

"…Dobe can take care of him." Wasn't Takato her brother?

"Izuki's her half-brother and he's always had a…thing for her. Do you think it is safe for her to be in the same place as he? What's going to happen when things get out of control? If you must go, surely you should take her with you?" She continued.

"Because she's strong, I believe she's worthy and is able to take care of herself. But because of my status in this world, she will only experience pain and sorrow if she follows me. If she decides to wait for me, then she is a fool." Sasuke shortly replied to her many questions.

"Do you think she'll appreciate what you're doing? What if she actually wants to follow through with what you won't allow her to?" Reina countered.

"Hn. What ifs are nuisances."

Sasuke walked off into the dark forest and beyond the barrier, leaving Reina in the pale glow of the moon.

"Even if I want her to come with me, it is too selfish a request." Sasuke murmured.  


* * *

I'm sorry if everyone was a bit OOC in this chapter. ): **No updates until 70 reviews**. Sorry guys! If you guys meet that requirement, then I'll shoot one out before break ends. (:

- _Kanryu_ out 12/22/2009 3:53pm


	7. Cherished

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

First off...good luck to everyone who has exam week! Hope none of you guys have 6 exams in a row like I will next week. I don't know how long this story will be, but I think it'll end at around 15 chapters similar to Gentle Lie. There will be no sequel! Why? I have no time and I believe this story will be finished in just one making.

**Second thing, on the sequel for my finished story, Gentle Lie, I received flames from an anonymous person. What were the flames you ask? Well, the flames were that I should not ask reviews for when I update my chapters because it is cruel and mean. Excuse me? If I do not ask for reviews, then I will not get them. Now who's the cruel one? I write for you guys because I WANT to, not because I am OBLIGATED to. If I really wanted, I wouldn't even post on here for others to enjoy my stories. If what I do bugs you so much, then don't even bother reading my stories and go find other authors who don't do what I do. **I have a life with FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND OTHER THINGS, I do not spend time idly typing stories at my computer. I am NOT SORRY for asking for reviews at the end of every chapter, because I think it is ONLY FAIR I receive feedback for my hardwork. However, I AM SORRY for what I will be saying next. I will stop allowing anonymous reviews because of that reviewer when I update my other story VELVET next. To be honest, I haven't even written Chapter 3 for VELVET due to my work load and lack of sleep from said activities.** In order to boost my review count to what I wanted it to be before I updated, the individual gave me four anonymous reviews, three of which are flames, just to convince me to update. That does not give me incentive to update. It actually makes me angry to know I am writing for someone who is that inconsiderate. To the anonymous ones who want to give me feedback, please sign in or just send me a personal message. Sorry to the ones who are reading this and have not done anything to offend me.**

No updates till **_80 reviews_**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but only this story's plot.  


* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! Don't be like that! You're going to damage the keys!" Sakura laughed as Naruto pounded his fists on the white piano in the ballroom.

"But Sakura-chan, this thing doesn't seem very easy to play." He frustratingly responded.

It's been exactly a year and a day after Sasuke's leave and a year after Naruto's arrival. Reina ended up annulling the offer on Sakura's coronation and divorced Izuki eventually after a few months. Izuki still had a thing for Sakura though, sadly. Funny how things turned out. Kakashi had come by and by to check up on how the two of them were doing. Reina had treated him hospitably and _maybe_ the two just had a thing going on. Who knows? The way they talk and stroll in the city together certainly makes it so they seem more than _just_ friends.

"Yare yare. What are the two of you doing here when you should be getting fitted for your attire for the dance coming up tonight?" Kakashi lazily asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The two enthusiastically cried out in unison.

"You're back!" Sakura smiled.

"Mhmm. Reina invited me to a dance a week ago, and she wants me to have something tailor made suited to both her and my tastes. More likely hers than mine…"

"Is Kakashi-sensei going to get married?! Then Konoha and Hikari will really be allied with one another, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto…should you really be saying this when Reina just divorced Izuki?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh and by the way, Kakashi-sensei, I already got my dress tried on before I came here. It's only this idiot here that still needs to get his done."

"Well then, Naruto. Let me accompany you to both of our tailors. See you later then, Sakura."

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Don't send me off to the devil! Those tailor-whatever-they're-called have scary attitudes! One that can rival both yours and Tsunade baa-chan's!"

"Byeeeeee, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto." Sakura cheerily sent them off with a wave of her hand.

"Come along now, Naruto. If the tailors are really that scary, I'll treat you to ramen after."

"It's a promise then, Kakashi-sensei! Miso-soup ramen!?"

"Mhm…" Their ex-teacher worried for his bank account.

After the noisy exit of her two friends, Sakura sat at the base of the ebony staircase, her dress fanning out around her. A year ago, she was so worried about a certain dark-haired man that almost always existed in her nightmares and dreams. A year ago, she was trying to fend off the crazy and incestuous love of her half-brother. A year ago, she danced with the man she'd always loved and later gave everything she had to him. Then the day after, he left, with only a note in his wake. But that night, she thought she managed to understand him, if only a little.

Sakura had checked two weeks after if she was pregnant, a sliver of hope that perhaps if Sasuke knew she harboured his baby, he would return. What she had gotten was only disappointment, but she wasn't thinking right at that time. She was going to have been burdened with a child without a father. If the baby was raised without the father, then he or she would be disgraced by society and Sakura would definitely be the blame of that. Such thoughts sickened and shamed her.

Was everything what he said that night a lie? Every word, every movement made by him was still clear in her mind. She certainly wasn't going crazy, was she? During this whole year, Naruto, Kakashi, and Reina made sure that she was too preoccupied with other events that concerned the kingdom and such. But because of her busy schedule for the past year, it made her miss her role as a kunoichi in the ninja world. Sure, Naruto and Kakashi kept her physically fit, trained, and updated with everything that was going on, but a part of her felt empty.

The year interval that she had spent with Sasuke made her feel alive like never before. She almost died here and there, fell off a cliff or two, but everything was good in the end. It was the _thrill_ in those events that made her feel needed, wanted, and appreciated. Most of all, it was because she was close to Sasuke, and became his right-hand man, woman in her case. He would indirectly depend on her to keep herself safe and be there to support him if needed. That was the only time when Sakura truly felt she understood him.

Sasuke had looked so dashing that night. When she descended from the top of the stairs, he was the first person to have caught her eye. The way he had handled her on the dance floor was almost as if he knew which steps she wanted to take next. His hands were big, but not so big that her hands were dwarfed in his. He had radiated warmth and a gentleness that he had never shown to anyone before that night. And how he had protected her from the pheromones of Izuki that night was something she wouldn't forget. Just how could she? This was the side she had never seen before, a side that no one had ever seen before. It had hurt to know that perhaps she really was the tool for his ventilations.

A tear silently rolled down her cheek and onto the smooth and immaculately clean floor of the ballroom. It was so quiet that a small 'splish' could be heard throughout the whole space. She spent her 21st birthday without Sasuke this year, but her friends tried to make it memorable for her. Her return to Konoha for a week made her very grateful, but she felt like something was still incomplete. When she spent her 20th birthday travelling with Sasuke in the middle of nowhere, she was sincerely happy, because frankly, he was there. He even said happy birthday to her in his usual emotionless tone, but still, it made her content that he would even remember such a little thing. Maybe it was selfish of her to have such thoughts of being isolated from her friends just because of one man. But was it wrong of her to just want to be satisfied?

Sakura abruptly stood up, her heels clicking on the floor, the dress of her hem lightly brushing the tips of her toes. She decided that if she were to stay here for an extended period of time, why not adopt a different style of dressing? Besides, when she returns to Konoha in the future, it'll benefit her in seduction missions and prying information from licentious men easier than being in her ninja gear. The two-inch heels she's wearing are nothing compared to the intense training she has had with four-inch heels. It was a miracle that she managed to make it so far without having sprained her feet at all. Gently placing the cloth over the piano keys, she closed the cover of it and left the room. From a year back, she'd secretly heard Sasuke play, and perhaps soon, she'd like to hear him play again. But this time, the melody would be just for her.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to be out here when Sakura's in there?! This isn't fair at all!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto. Even though we're like her family, we're not allowed to come out of the same entrance as she." Kakashi sighed.

"We're not commoners, Kakashi-sensei, we're her ninja comrades and friends!"

"That's not the point, Naruto."

The two looked throughout the room as more people filled up the cheery space.

"Sensei, she still hasn't forgotten about him, has she?" Naruto became serious for once.

"…No, I highly doubt she has."

"She pretends to be happy for everyone's sake, but I can tell that she's still pained inside." His expression dropped as he confronted his ex-sensei.

"Sakura doesn't like being cooped up here like this. She wants to be free and most of all, she wants to be with him." Kakashi reasoned.

"Did Sasuke ever reach you after what happened?"

"I believe I'd be the last person he'd have contacted. I'd have assumed he'd said something to you before he left, since you are who you are, Naruto."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, dattebayo!"

"Oh, look. It's time for them to come out." Kakashi looked expectantly at the top of the ebony staircase.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't change the topic, dattebayo!"

* * *

"Takato onii-sama…" Sakura murmured as she sat down in front of her brother's grave.

The first snow of the year was gently falling from the sky, giant and fluffy flakes like the one from the previous year. They felt cold to the touch and it stayed on the ground as more continued to pile on top of it. She sported a thick and red cloak to prevent her dress from getting dirty by the soil around the grave. Takato's grave was noisy once again today, for many birds seemed to hover either above his tombstone, or they would gently walk over it, chirping cheerily as they did so.

Sakura would spend around two hours every week, clearing the site of too much soil, grit, and other things that covered it. During the summer, she had a hell of a time weeding the whole area, as well as soaking it with water and carefully scrubbing away every speck of dirt. Reina argued that it was the maids' job to do such things, but Sakura wouldn't hear of it. It was her own brother's grave, and after she read that letter, she loved him more than she thought she could love anyone else, aside from Sasuke of course.

"Onii-sama…do you think miracles can happen? It's already been a year, and I still haven't forgotten." She whispered. "I wish you were here to help me." Her voice cracked at the end.

Soft footsteps dampened by the snow stopped beside her. To Sakura's surprise, Reina wasn't wearing heels, but she was wearing very fashionable boots…with small heels. Go figure. What surprised her most was why Reina was here; she usually refuses to go to Takato's grave because she thinks she owes him too much to stand before his grave without being ashamed of herself, even though the letter clearly stated his death had nothing to do with her. This was the first time she had set foot in this area of the graveyard after all this time.

"Onee-sama, what brings you here on this fine and chilly day?" Sakura humoured.

Reina laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Hello, Tak-chan."

"Jeez nee-chan! Have some respect! At the very least, it should be Takato-chan." Sakura pouted.

"Hai hai, konbanwa, Takato-chan. Better now, Sakura?"

"Mmhmm…what are you here for? It's really rare to see you here."

"It's three hours before the dance, and you're wondering why I'm here? We need to get prepared! Oh, Taka-chan, if only you can see how beautiful she will be tonight." Reina sighed.

"Reina _Joou-sama_. I'm pretty sure Takato nii-chan already knows how pretty I am. There's no need to put emphasis on how every piece of clothing shapes me." Sakura rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Don't you give me that. Now hurry along, the seamstress is waiting to see if the dress still fits you."

"What! I've just tried it on yesterday! There's no way I could outgrow my measurements so fast."

"That's what they all say, imotou. We'll come back soon, Taka-chan. Wish Sakura good luck tonight with her dancing fest." Reina lightly laughed as she walked away from the tomb.

"I really hope a surprise turn of events will happen, onii-chan." Sakura then followed Reina's footsteps back to the castle.

* * *

For the next two hours, Sakura tried on the dress once again, got into her heels, and got her hair and makeup done. This was déjà vu completely. Except for the dress, it was slightly different than the one from before. It was a light green dress, with a low front and a back tied up like a corset. It was off-shoulder, but the sleeves were only two inches thick around the upper arms at most. The dress did not flare out quite as much, but it descended in layers of ruffles that poofed out the dress a tiny bit; it didn't take up too much room. The three-inch heels were white and they adhered to her feet only by straps around her ankle and the top of her feet.

The only major difference was that her hair was elegantly pulled up into a French bun, and stuck here and there with a few pins and accessories. Her eyes were accented with only black eyeliner, for blush was not needed, since her cheeks were always rosy.

After being toyed and prettied up with for two and a half hours, Sakura almost breathed a sigh of relief as they led her to the entranceway to the main hall. Reina had said she only needed to be there for three hours out of the total four hours. The princess needn't be seen for all of the time if she doesn't want to be.

"_Kakka_! Your appearance is next in the grand hall!" The head butler the same as last year called out to her.

(**A/N**: I don't actually know the romaji for this, but that means Your Excellency)

"Oh, thank you." Sakura politely said, as she walked through the heavy drapes.

"May you always grace our halls with your beauty." He mumbled to her before she walked down the stairs.

------------

"Kakashi-sensei! Here she comes!" Naruto bounced around as Sakura walked downwards.

"Naruto, calm down. It's not like she's going to run away from us."

"How can you say that, dattebayo!? We're going to lose her if we don't rescue her from the evil clutches of other men! She's even more so than pretty!"

"Yare yare. Naruto, if you grab her now, you'll be labelled as a shameless man."

"But I'm different! I'm her–"

"It doesn't matter what connections or relations you have. You have to wait till the floor is opened officially."

"Wait what. The floor's going to open up and eat us alive?!"

"Dear Yondaime, what kind of brainless son have you left us with…" Kakashi muttered as Naruto continued bouncing around.

She was indeed beautiful. The little Sakura that he'd known from back then had turned into a pink-haired beauty. She'd grown in all the right places, she's headstrong, physically too…and had a will of tempered steel. The only thing missing from this picture of his beloved students is Sasuke. If only he hadn't decided to follow that creepy man and followed out on his revenge…everyone was already taken; even Naruto was starting to get the hints from Hinata that she likes him. He and Reina might even be together soon. The other odd couples in Konoha were making it alright too. Why was it that the smartest and most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha could not be happy with all she had, and why was it that she was not able to let go of the man who had hurt her so many times?

"The party has started! Please enjoy yourselves!" Reina proclaimed.

With that, Reina strolled off from the bottom of the stairs and made a beeline for Kakashi, however, numerous men were asking for just one dance from her. Interference from Kakashi certainly made it difficult for them to go near Reina. On the other hand, Sakura was also getting mobbed by what seemed like more men than last year. Did she gain fans or what? She barely even had time to look at who the citizens were, let alone the faces of men who wanted to woo her. None of them had the dark and flawless characteristics that she looked for. Rather, none of them matched the description of the man who she wanted to be here as of this very moment. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

She didn't keep her promise of staying there for three hours. She only stayed for two and a half. What was the point of staying anyway? Kakashi and Reina publicly declared their engagement, and everyone was quite happy to know that such an elite ninja would become king of such a neutral country. Well, she couldn't exactly say that they verbally announced it, but the two lovebirds just started making out in the middle of the dance floor. Only idiots could be blind enough not to be able to tell what was going on. Except Naruto.

Sakura gave a sigh as she started wrapping bandages around her chest after she dried herself off from the nice shower. Throwing thin and baggy sweats on, she threw on a light yukata over everything and walked out. It was too much of a hassle to just wear kimonos to bed. It would hike up too much, and in the morning, she'd basically be sleeping without anything covering her legs. Besides, tying it too loose to give her some breathing freedom would only result in her being exposed in the morning too. Wearing bindings gave her much more freedom than wearing a kimono.

As she softly padded her way back to her room, her recently dried hair gently swayed left and right. It reached down just a bit below her waist. For some reason within the past year, every time she cut it, it grew back considerably fast, and Sakura just decided to give up on reducing its length. She rounded the corner and saw Izuki leaning beside her door in his suit. He was fairly handsome tonight, she had to admit. His black hair with blue eyes suited well with his black suit. This time, his composure seemed much more…composed than the usual. Pulling the yukata closer together to cover her bindings, she walked past Izuki without a greeting and put her hand on the doorknob of her room.

"Someone's surely cold on this fine night, don't you think?" Izuki said.

"I'm not obligated to answer anyone who I do not want to speak to." Sakura coldly replied.

"But why won't you want to speak with me? I am your _brother_ after all. Besides, Takato was your brother too, and yet you didn't give him actions such as the ones I am given now?"

"Do not compare the likes of you to my brother! I only have one and his name's Hikari Haruno Kuroshi Takato!"

"Does that mean you see me as someone that could possibly be your future husband then?" Izuki drawled as he twirled a piece of Sakura's hair in his fingers.

"I'd rather die alone." Sakura scoffed.

"Do you want me to tell everyone the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke then?" He smirked.

She paused for a split second before she responded. "You don't even know where he is, let alone if he's still alive."

"I hear he's in Snow Country…where the women there are just _beautiful_. Maybe he's there to get himself a wife…who knows?" he tormented.

"How does this concern me?" Sakura callously replied to his taunts. She was disturbed by this train of thought. Worst of all, she's doubting Sasuke that maybe he really is considering a wife from Snow Country. But…how could she not? It was basically a one-night stand.

"You haven't paid any attention to any man in this Country, before and after he left. Is he worth just that much of your time? How can you still love a man who has left you for a year without a word to you?"

"…First, you have no right to say such things. Second, I have never said I ever loved Uchiha Sasuke. Now that this meaningless conversation has come to this point of invading my privacy, I demand your leave. Good night."

With that, Sakura hit Izuki's hand to make him stop fiddling with her piece of hair. She then entered her room, quickly slamming it shut. She locked it and slid the deadbolt in as she walked towards her changing screen. Taking off her yukata and draping it over the darkened cherry blossom screen, Sakura quickly went under her covers for warmth. It was much too cold to walk around in just bindings and thin sweatpants. Peeping out from under the duvet quilts, she watched the giant flakes of snow fall from the dark blue sky. Giant flakes of it were piling up on her windowsill, and she could only guess how thick the snow on the ground could be.

She closed her eyes and burrowed deeper into her blankets; it seems to be much colder than usual tonight. She'll ask Yuuki or Keiru in the morning to get her more covers so she won't catch cold. Or maybe she should just wear more appropriate clothing to bed instead of such summer-like garments. Sakura only hoped that Sasuke was in a warmer place than she was. Snow Country or not, making love to someone or not, it was still Sasuke-kun…she'd rather not prefer the latter choice. It was difficult to not worry about him every night before she drifted off to sleep. Maybe that was the reason she kept…seeing him…in her dreams…

* * *

Sorry guys, no updates till _**80 reviews**_.

- _Kanryu_ - 5:32pm 14/01/10


	8. Confusion

What's up everyone? :D I'm feeling extremely joy-tastic today, because my exams are finally over! So, I have decided to reward you all with a taste of my 6 day freedom (: While others slave away on the rest of their exams, I get an almost entire week holiday before second semester starts! - happy - Okay, so...if you have read my newest story, _**A Pretty Still Doll**_, you should know I have mentioned that I would either be focusing on either VELVET or With Just One Touch. Seeing as how I haven't really the time to write anymore for VELVET thus far, this story shall be my top priority for now. Thanks for the support guys!

**Perhaps up to 95 reviews will suffice? ): Pretty please?**

Disclaimer: Wheeeeeeeee! Sasuke looks so good covered in blood XD;;;; - sadist side showing - I only own the plot of this story~~

Random note: Thank you **Mooser**, for understanding. (:

* * *

**_Chapter 8_

* * *

**

**  
Sasuke** – 23 years old

**Sakura** – 22 years old

**Naruto** – 23 years old

**Kakashi** – 36 years old

**Reina** – 28 years old

**Izuki **– 29 years old

-

There he was again, like always. She could never reach him before he disappeared. Always one step too late, he would scatter as soon as her fingers were close enough to touch him, to feel him, to acknowledge him. Why must this 'nightmare' persist? She was so tired of having these dreams every night…of being so close to him, but having him disappear within a split second. What did she even do to deserve this?

Sakura rolled over onto her front under the quilts. Thrusting her arms under herself, she pushed herself up, her quilt slipping and her hair cascading down her back. A few pieces brushed her arms and some of blocked her view of her surroundings. Opening her eyelids to reveal hazy aqua green orbs, Sakura stared at her pillow for a few seconds before she realized that she wasn't alone. Snapping her head up to look at the window, she saw a dark figure leaning against the wall beside the curtains. His feet casted small shadowy bumps in the places where the moon shone.

The chakra she hasn't felt for such a long time is back. Was this all a dream? If so, then why can she feel her heart thumping heavily in her chest? She could breathe again, see again, and…feel _alive_.

Sakura threw the covers off of her and ran to hug Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Her arms found their way around him and held him to her. Her head rested on his warm chest as tears spilled down her cheeks. She'd been waiting for a year and finally, finally something good happened. Maybe the person she's embracing right now isn't the Sasuke she's known before, but he's back physically, and this was enough to make her happy. Perhaps she is too selfish, to just want Sasuke there to physically be there for her, but to her, being physically there without saying anything is the Sasuke she knows.

"You're so foolish…" he murmured.

Without warning, he bent down and captured her lips with his own. Sakura gasped, and Sasuke took this chance to slip his tongue in and tangle it with hers. It's been too long since he's been able to touch a woman, to _touch_ _her_, and to _feel her_. One of his arms wrapped itself around her bare waist, while the other was in the middle of her back, pressing her to him. Her silky locks glided over his rough hands chapped by the chilly and frigid weather.

Sakura shivered involuntarily in his arms and fisted the front of his hakama in her hands. She couldn't see him in the dark obviously, but she noticed he changed a little, maybe if not a substantial amount. His bangs brushed across her eyes as their kiss continued and did he grow even taller than when she saw him last…? She got sidetracked as Sasuke swept his tongue along her lower lip, threatening her legs to buckle.

Reluctantly and forcefully breaking off the kiss after a time, Sakura placed her palms on Sasuke's front and looked down. Sasuke only responded by pulling her closer to him, his fingers seeming to be scorching her bare skin. How could she let him just waltz back here and do this to her? Where was her integrity and rationality? Shouldn't she hate him for leaving her alone for an entire year without notice…aside from that harsh note that was left behind? But why is he back?

-

"Kakashi-sensei, I did lie. Sasuke did tell me something before he left a year ago." Naruto admitted his face crestfallen.

The two of them were sitting on the stairs as the guests were leaving the hall. Reina was at the door thanking them for coming and such. No one could overhear them anyway. Izuki was probably devising some random scheme to get Sakura to love him _again_. That guy seriously never gives up. Maybe he needs to be taught physically more than mentally. A Wind Rasen Shuriken or two should do the trick.

"What was it?" Kakashi mused.

"I didn't know what to think of it, because honestly, I couldn't tell what he meant by that."

"Don't shy away from the topic, Naruto."

"He only said…'Return of the first snow.'" Naruto said.

"That's all he said?"

"Yeah, and tonight's the first night that the snow's fallen for this entire year, dattebayo."

"This is amazing, Naruto. I've never believed you to be such an analyzer of such simple words." Kakashi seriously said.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell is that supposed to mean, dattebayo?!" He yelled as he stood up.

"You've grown, Naruto. We'll leave Sakura alone for tonight. If everything is according to what you say, then Sasuke should return if he keeps his words."

"What if he doesn't…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Then Sakura's not worth anything to him and we shouldn't even tell her that we know of such miniscule details."

-

"Why did you leave me alone after that night…?" she inaudibly whispered.

No response.

"Why are you even here?!" she screamed as she freed herself from his grasp. "Didn't you say that I was only a tool to you?!"

Tears involuntarily streamed down her cheeks and dripped onto the cold hardwood floor. Her chest hitched up and down as an onslaught of tears started. Where was he for the entire year? Why is he even back? Why didn't he even send her a message of any sort at least once? Was she just a one night stand for him? Why was she even crying for such a man?

"First snow." Sasuke quietly said as he took a step towards her and into the pale rays of moonlight.

"What…?" She looked at him with clear and watery eyes.

It hurt so much to look at him. She couldn't even see his eyes underneath his lengthy bangs. A dark blue almost black and white hakama covered his body while his Kusanagi was slipped into the belt on his left side. The inner hakama was dark blue, whereas the topper one was white. The colours suited him, oddly enough. Maybe it was because of his pale complexion that he could almost match well with anything he wore. Compared to her, she was too underdressed for the weather and he certainly was not.

"…Why did you wait?" He suddenly asked.

"…Because…I had hope _he_ would return one day." Sakura whispered as her eyes looked to the side. She wrapped her arms around herself.

There was an awkward silence in the air as the two registered what she had said. Turning around to grab her yukata off of the screen, she threw it on and walked towards the door. As her hand reached for the doorknob, a voice stopped her.

"Sakura." He breathed.

She wanted to stay with him, to see him, to feel him, but she can't. How could she when he gave her all the reasons _not_ to do so?

"You can have this room for tonight. I'll be sleeping elsewhere." She said quietly and left.

She strolled down two hallways until she reached the guest chambers. None of them were filled, but the sheets were changed every week, and today was the designated switching day. It should be relatively clean. Pushing the door open, Sakura locked it once more and threw off her yukata and hooked it on the door handle. Crawling under the soft sheets, she willed herself to fall asleep and forget the things that had just happened. She was so tired and so afraid of Sasuke. He could just easily enter her room without having to pick a lock or anything. What was even the point of locking her door?

If she had a guarantee that he would stay infinitely long this time, then maybe she could open herself up to him once more. She is such a fool, like how he states.

-

-

-

"Sakura-channnnn!!! Ohayou, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he pounded on her door.

"She might not be awake yet, Naruto." Kakashi reasoned.

"But it's already the middle of the morning!"

"It's 9am to be exact. Lots of people would still be sleeping."

"Oh! The door's open–" Naruto started before he was struck in the face.

Naruto hit the wall opposite of the opening door, and all Kakashi could was back away and tried to pull his ex-pupil out from the wall.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura half-smiled at him. "How was my sister?"

Kakashi wondered what had happened to his pink-haired ex-student with that indecent question. "What do you mean, Sakura? She's waiting for us in the hall with breakfast."

"You know what I mean, don't avoid the subject!"

"Come around tonight and you'll hear for yourself then." Kakashi crinkly-eyed smiled at her.

"Ew, gross. I don't want to know now, thank you very much."

"You asked for it. Now help me out with him, won't you? He seems rather lifeless."

"It's his fault for waking me up." Sakura grumbled but obligingly pulled Naruto from the wall.

"What's guut yurrr panties intuu a knot, Sakura-chan…" Naruto incoherently slurred.

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura seethed.

"N-N-Nothing."

"Good."

"Sakura, why aren't you changed?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, because I– wait a second, how did you know where to find me?" Sakura confusedly replied.

"What do you mean? This is your room, isn't it?"

"But I didn't sleep here last night…"

"Hm?"

Sakura looked behind her and indeed, it was her own room that she had come out of. How odd. She was certain she had given Sasuke her room and she in return, had slept in the guest room in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps someone found her and ended up depositing her back in her room. Or the worst part was that she was sleepwalking. But she never had a history of sleepwalking…unless it just started last night.

"Oh, never mind. I'll be right out in a sec." She mumbled.

"I'll head down with Naruto first. It'll take us a while to get there, with him in this state." Kakashi motioned towards the drooling and rolling eyes Naruto.

Sakura laughed lightly at his appearance. "Gotcha, Kakashi-sensei. Have fun."

"My pleasure."

She closed the door and slid down onto the floor with her knees bent. Sakura pondered on whether or not to tell her friends of what had happened last night. Sasuke was there, she was certain about it. There was no way she could've hallucinated that mass of solid flesh and bone. As a kunoichi and a med-nin, she should know what the difference between a hallucination and a real life situation. But her face doesn't even have any trace of tears... Then yes, it must have been a dream. Yes, that's it.

Abruptly standing up, Sakura strode to her wardrobe and threw it open. If that was the case, then she would just have to pretend that nothing had happened. Yes, nothing had happened. Life will be easier for her this way. As the wardrobe opened, a package fell out. Or rather, a kimono with something in it fell out.

It was made of the finest silk that Sakura could imagine: it was a shade of black with pale cherry blossoms embroidered in intricately. The obi was pink as well, but it matched the kimono wonderfully and did not make the outfit seem too dark or too bright. The bottom half of the attire had slits in the side, where it allowed the wearer much freedom, depending on what she wanted. Thin but strong strings of fabric made it so that it could be tied up if it was too showy, and it could be loosened quite easily. The inner kimono was a dark red and although the colours black and red seemed quite sinister to Sakura, she felt it made for a nice combination. Whoever left this here certainly knew her tastes well.

She picked up the note and read it. It chilled her through at the same time as she was warmed.

_See me tonight._

It was definitely Sasuke's writing. Last night was not a hallucination then? But he had left for a year, why would he suddenly come back? Through Naruto and Kakashi, she figured out that Sasuke had not done anything extremely bad or even obvious within the ninja world. Even with her influence as the princess of a neutral country, nothing could be found about the whereabouts of Sasuke and his team. Just what had he been doing for the entire year with not even a peep or a stir of dust from him?

Whatever, the others were waiting for her in the dining hall. Things like these could wait...maybe? Carefully setting the kimono back in her dresser, Sakura quickly pulled out a simple light lavender kimono and threw it on. Rushing to her bureau, she combed through her immaculately smooth hair and pinned it up with two black chopsticks. Then she slipped into her slippers and ran out of the room and down the corridor.

-----------------

"Ohayou, minna-san! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura smiled at the three as she sat down at the table.

Naruto was already eating his sixth bowl of ramen whilst Kakashi and Reina waited for her to arrive before starting their meals. Sakura looked down and was surprised that it was her favourite. Western style food this early in the morning. Pancakes topped with syrup with fresh strawberries as a side dish with a glass of milk. A great start to…perhaps a great day. Who knows?

"Imouto, you look troubled. Is anything bothering you?" Reina asked.

Damn it. She always saw through everything. "No, nothing's wrong. Naruto just crashed my sleeping hours is all." Sakura simply replied.

"Oh…is that so?" Reina said.

"Calm down, onee-chan. Nothing to worry about. What're the plans for today, hm?"

"Well…actually, Sakura. Reina and I were thinking of going to Konoha today to discuss our marriage. If it's alright with you, Naruto can either stay or come with us back to Konoha. However, because we're missing a representative here to govern the country aside from Izuki, we'll need you to stay. We'll be gone for a week." Kakashi explained.

"Is that alright with you…?" Reina worried.

Plans were always made without her knowing. It always irritated her whenever she was involved. "Yes, for the last time. I'm fine with things you guys do. As long as I'm not injured in the process, then it's fine. Naruto will accompany you two. I don't trust you lovebirds to acknowledge anything with your intimacy with one another. Naruto will keep you two in check. Besides, sis, you need to learn your basic battle skills. Since you've yet to learn those, it's better to be accompanied by two ninjas instead of just one prodigy." Sakura finalized.

"Oi, Sakura-chan." Naruto calmly said without any food in his mouth. He was dead serious.

"…Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto placed his hand over hers and with his other hand, he produced a scroll. "Here's a summon scroll whenever you need me. As long as any blood is spilled on it, I'll use the teleportation jutsu to get here. You aren't alone."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears as she realized that Naruto was basically her friend, her brother, and most of all, her family. With her other hand, she took the scroll from Naruto and placed it in her obi.

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll remember to use this when I'm punching the guts out of Izuki and I need someone to help me throw his dead body somewhere." Sakura wholeheartedly laughed.

"I'm serious, Sakura-chan." Naruto said softly.

"Yes, I know. You're done your breakfast, Kakashi and Reina are done theirs, and I'm done with mine. I'm sure the three of you are already packed, or else you wouldn't have given me this scroll, Naruto. If you set off now, you can still get there just when the gates are about to close at Konoha."

"Our speeds will double with me in lead, dattebayo!" Naruto enthusiastically changed his tone.

"Yare yare. This will surely be a difficult journey. I suppose I'll carry you on my back then, Reina." Kakashi said as he scratched his head.

"Fine with me. But let's take a rest halfway, okay?"

"We'll see how it goes."

-

The three ended up departing around noon, which would make their arrival back at Konoha in the middle of the night. If they were smart, they would rest for the night and start out early and be able to make it back there around mid-morning. She hated to say this, but…she actually liked being alone after so long awhile. It gives her time to think, to ponder, and to wonder. Just what would have happened if Sasuke had never left? What would have happened if she left with him again? And what would have happened if she had ended up giving Izuki what she had given Sasuke? Life is a total mess.

Ending back in her room, Sakura perched herself up onto the wide window seats. It was still snowing; the ground was covered with what seemed like a foot of snow. Once the three reached Fire Country's boundaries, it would be warm, lush and green. How she envied them. To be able to greet their friends and the familiar town she had grown accustomed to. As she continued to watch the numerous flakes fall to the ground, her eyes slowly closed, unaware of the impending danger.

* * *

There you have it! You've read, so now review please? x) Up to 95 reviews please?

- _Kanryu_ out 26/01/10


	9. Anger

Hey guys! Okay, so I did not reach the amount of reviews that I'd like to receive, but here is some good news for all of you! I will stop putting a review counter in my stories, because I can swear some people don't give reviews just to smite me... o(O.O)o But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE kindly review! No one's saying much and I'm at a loss of what I can improve on this story to make it even better!

By the wayyyy, getting my second lingual frenectomy in about a month...to save you the pain of looking that up, it's basically a tongue surgery. Nothing major. I just won't be able to speak for about a few weeks, and then I'd have to do some "physio." Ha ha ha. Enough stallinggggg, but here you go, Chapter 9 of With Just One Touch (:

Disclaimer: Sasuke's gone insane! It's...sort of not sexy anymore ): it's getting really scary.  


* * *

**Chapter 9**** - ****_With Just One Touch_****  


* * *

**

Footsteps were muffled by the carpet throughout the castle. Finally, those annoying fools were out of the castle and country. Now there would be no one with power to get in between Sakura and him. He arrived at her door and was delighted to find out that it was carelessly unlocked. Her chakra could be clearly sensed in the room, calm and pulsing, like how it would be like when one was asleep. No one would disturb him; he had told the maids Sakura wanted to be alone today and no one was allowed to intrude upon her at any cost.

The door opened and closed soundlessly as Izuki made his way towards Sakura's sleeping frame on the window seat. Oh, how beautiful she was: her skin pale and smooth, her luscious and long legs, and the defining shapes and curves she had just simply made up anyone's dream maiden. The wisps of hair that escaped her clipped up hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, and he longed to capture those full lips of hers that would moan his name if he had his way with her. Of course, they were half-siblings, but that didn't mean he couldn't do such things. Sure, incestuous relationships were not viewed greatly by society, but that did not mean they did not exist. He would capture her heart one day. It's already been a year since that blasted Uchiha left anyway.

As his fingers brushed her face, she involuntarily shivered. Ah, did he mention that he had drugged the syrup for her pancakes so that she wouldn't be able to wake up so quickly? Such ingenious planning of his. Picking her up easily off of the seat, he bridal-style carried her to her king-sized bed and lightly dropped her onto it. Crawling onto the bed beside her, he lightly trailed his lips from her jaw to her neck, and then to her ear.

"How I've longed to do this to you…" he breathed. His breath ghosted over her skin and Sakura reacted slightly.

"Sasuke…?" She mumbled.

Izuki caught it. That word. That name. That existence. How he hated it so. Why did she still think of him when he had left her like that? When he made her _beloved_ Sasuke leave for _her_ own safety. Such empty words of his to a shinobi. He had the power, the name, and the riches, why does he need to bother with keeping his word to not lay a hand on his dear sister? Complete fool, that Uchiha Sasuke. Even if Sakura refuses to acknowledge him, he will have her; if not her heart, then her body.

Taking a hold of her wrist, Izuki squeezed it until it hurt her. Sakura's eyes shot open at such pain and tried to comprehend the situation before her. Wasn't Sasuke the one who were doing those intimate ministrations to her…? Why was Izuki on top of her? Nothing made much sense.

"What're you doing…?" She murmured. Why couldn't she move willingly and talk louder? Hmm…? Something feels weird in her bloodstream.

"Foolish girl. You still whisper his name in your sleep. Do you love him that much? What does he have that I do not? I offer you my love and yet you reject me. I have everything you will ever want from a man." Izuki seethed. "Even with the note I told him to leave with you, you can still not forget him."

With his knee, he started pushing up Sakura's kimono hem until it reached past her knees. With his hand, he started untying her obi very slowly.

"Stop…what're you…doing…?" Sakura struggled. Hold on a second, what did he say about the note? Sasuke didn't write it himself willingly?

"If you won't give me your heart, then I'll take your body." Izuki merely replied.

Ugh. Just what the hell was in her system? She had to figure out how to break it down, and _fast_. The scroll Naruto had given her fell onto the floor as her obi was untied. It dropped with a heavy clunk. Stupid composition of whatever was put into her body. Channelling more chakra than necessary throughout her body, Sakura finally broke down the compound of that dratted thing. At that moment, Izuki pulled her kimono apart and chuckled.

"I guess old habits die hard, hm?" He motioned towards the ninja gear she wore underneath the heavy kimono.

As fast as lightning, she sent a punch right at Izuki which caused him to fly off the bed and hit her wardrobe. Sakura stood on her bed in offensive battle stance.

"Yeah. Old habits do die hard." Sakura smirked. "It feels _so_ _much better_ to move around freely in clothes that actually allow you to breathe, _onii-sama_."

Dear Kami-sama, she was so close to getting raped by this son of a bitch. Oops, that's her mother she's talking about. This bastard here was really planning on doing something to her! Maybe she ought to summon Naruto back to take him away or something. This mental guy she has for a brother is not going to stop pestering her even if she puts him in the dungeons. Sighing, she unrolled Naruto's scroll and looked at it. It was a mess, but it was still a summon scroll nonetheless. Biting her thumb, Sakura spread the blood across the scroll and backed up a few steps to see what would happen.

A puff of smoke appeared and Naruto emerged from it, his clothes somewhat dishevelled. Dirt marks streaked his face, but overall, he looked decent.

"What happened to you, Naruto? You looked like you just got trampled on by a ton of fangirls or something–" Sakura started.

"Sakura-chan. Is everything alright?! Why are you in your ninja gear, dattebayo?!"

"For now yeah. If you can do me a huge favour Naruto, please take this testosterone-full man to Konoha. Please show him to Tsunade and tell her it's on the behalf of her ex-apprentice. I'm sorry I called you back for something as simple as this." Sakura apologized.

"Did he do anything to you, Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled.

"It's nothing big, Naruto. Please don't ask anymore, or else you can't catch up with the other two." Sakura sighed.

"Uhhh…actually, Sakura-chan…the two of them are sort of busy right now." Naruto sheepishly said.

"…Okay, then walk slower, it's rare to have the whole castle to myself. I like peace and quiet too, you know." She joked. _Sasuke didn't write that note willingly._

"Hmm…okay then, Sakura-chan." Naruto reluctantly said.

"Hinata's probably feeling really lonely…" Sakura mumbled to herself, but loud enough so that Naruto could hear her. _Then maybe…just maybe…_

Naruto's ears perked at the mention of Hinata. "Ehhh…actually, Sakura-chan, I'm going to go right now, dattebayo. I'll just go ahead without the two, okay? Oh by the way, Sakura-chan, you can reuse that scroll. I wrote like three of them on there. Sayonara!" Naruto then rushed out of the room with the recently knocked out Izuki.

Thank goodness she was finally alone. And she wasn't entirely in her ninja gear. She was only wearing a black tube top with mesh covering the chest and stomach, along with black shorts underneath. It was just the same as she would wear normally, just…that everything used to be pink and red before. Picking up the kimono off of the floor, she put it back on like a jacket and walked out to head to the VIP baths. In situations like these, why does she always end up the one being the victim? Ever since she's arrived here, nothing good has happened to her. She really wanted to return to Konoha, but what was she to tell her sister? Besides, Kakashi and Reina were getting married soon, so someone has to stay here and overlook the country. She highly doubts Kakashi is willing to leave Konoha, what with his attachment to his duties and numerous friends.

"Sakura-sama…?" a voice called out.

She turned around to see Keiru behind her, her hands fidgeting with themselves. "Hm? What is it, Keiru?"

"I–I–I…" She stammered. This was the first time for her to stammer like that.

"Do you want to talk privately?" Sakura asked. "Let's go to the baths then."

"What?! No, but Sakura-sama, I'm only a–"

"A maid, yes, I know. You're still a citizen of this country, and I have the need to take care of everyone. Now get in. We can talk there."

"O-Oh…okay."

-

"Sakura-sama, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I…I…"

"We're going to be here for a long time, Keiru, if you keep hesitating like this." Sakura laughed lightly, the sound echoing around the spacious bath.

"I…love Sasuke-sama." Keiru whispered.

Sakura froze, her whole body rigid. It was only normal that Sasuke could attract women like rotten meat to maggots. But such a…bold confession from her maid was just plain shocking. She knew that Sasuke would always turn all the heads of the maids when he walked past. But it's already been a year ever since he's left…shouldn't the majority of his fangirls have given up already? And just what was that rumour with him flocking to women of Snow Country?

"…Is that so?" She managed to croak out.

"Are you okay with this, Sakura-sama…?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Sakura smiled at her. "Everyone's free to love who he or she wants." She wanted to tell her no, she can't love Sasuke, because she herself has been pining over him for the past decade of her life.

"Oh…because Sakura-sama's descriptions of her dream man seems to fit Sasuke-sama exactly. That was why I was hesitant to tell you at first…" Keiru trailed off.

"Keiru, it's fine." Then she paused. "I'm finished here, so I'm going back to my room now. After you're done, you can just close the door. If you don't need anything, please don't bother me, same with the other maids. I'll see you later then."

Sakura bade Keiru goodbye and left for the changing room. She never saw it coming. She honestly never did. Sasuke was good looking and everything, but why did she feel a pang of jealousy when she heard that another woman had been attracted to him, even though one year's past. Was his impression that good with just one visit? If she remembered correctly, Sasuke never paid attention to any women at the castle. And it was towards the very end where Sasuke had finally paid any attention to her…then crudely stamped out the little flame they had.

After Sakura dried her long hair, she got into the kimono that Sasuke had given her; she wondered how and where he could've gotten such delicate and pricey fabric, along with her measurements. If the note really was a lie, then why would Sasuke have called her _foolish_ last night? Is there a reason for him to be back? She couldn't sense the other members' chakra at all last night when he appeared…is he alone now? As she walked out of the changing room, Sakura felt a very distasteful chakra looming around a corner.

"Didn't I get rid of you once already, Izuki?" Sakura quietly said, her voice taut.

"You know…it's quite easy to get your naïve friend distracted with just a few bowls of ramen." Izuki chuckled.

Oh, how that brought chills up her spine.

"I'd assume that the both of you were quite a ways from here if he was in a hurry to get back to his girl."

"Yes, we were. In fact, it was only an hour's walk away from the border of Konoha. But…it was quite easy for me to get back here, what with my monetary funds to a farmer." Izuki continued.

"I suppose that you drugged Naruto's ramen with the exact same substance from this morning then?"

"Ahh…I guess nothing slips your pretty mind, does it?"

"Thank you, and no, I believe not." Sakura's tone stayed the same throughout their conversation.

"Hmm…that is a very nice kimono you have there. It fits you perfectly." Izuki said as analyzed her.

"…I suppose that's because the person who gave me this kimono knows me best."

"I never gave you that kimono, though."

"Yes, because you don't know me at all." Sakura almost snorted. "Now, what will get rid of you from my sight?"

"A night in my room."

"That's not the answer I am looking for. If I were to stay in your room for the night, I'd be constantly haunted by you. I think the dungeons seem pretty fine."

"You wouldn't dirty such petite hands of yours to put me down there."

"Oh, don't worry. Throwing you down there is considered the cleanest thing I've done, especially with my role as a kunoichi." Sakura smiled innocently.

She slowly walked up to him and took his left hand in hers. Quickly biting her thumb till a bit of blood dripped out, she swiped a kanji on Izuki's wrist that meant restraint. With the hand that held his hand, Sakura channelled a bit of chakra into the symbol until it glowed a light green. Izuki retracted his hand like her touch burned him.

"What did you do…?" He whispered.

"No matter how hard you scrub, no matter if you cut off your arm that mark will be on there that will not let you near me within a radius of 100 metres. It will be activated as soon as I want it to be. I bid you goodnight." Sakura mildly answered. _Is it time to meet yet…Sasuke?_

"When will this wear off!?" Izuki was alarmed.

"When I want it to." Sakura replied, and turned her back on him, her slipper-sandals softly clicking on the carpeted floor. As soon as she turned around, she activated the sign on his wrist with her chakra, making him gasp as his knees suddenly crumpled to the floor.

"You will only be in a state of paralysis until you are out of the 100 metre radius. Sleep well."

"Y-You…really are…as dang…erous…as you…are beautiful…" He managed to croak out.

"Thank you." She emotionlessly replied.

She headed back to her room and walked to the window once more. It was night…certainly. Where was he? Could he be…her feet led her out and down the halls, until she reached the entrance of the castle. Easing the huge doors open effortlessly, the wintry air met her exposed flesh, making her shiver slightly.

Snow was piled all around the walkways, and yet, more flakes were still falling from the sky. It was a beautiful scene, for the pure white snow starkly contrasted against the black horizon. It was just like a picture right out of a painting or a book. Her breaths came out in puffs of steam, but the kimono protected her from the harshness of the winter season. Slipping out of the castle, Sakura lightly jogged down the streets of Light until she reached the entrance gate. If she knew him enough, then perhaps…just maybe…he'd be there.

The town was silent, not a thing stirred, and the only sounds that could be heard were her light breaths and her thundering heart; it was just hammering away against her ribcage. Sakura walked up to the genjutsu barrier and took a deep breath. Lifting her hand, she thrust it through the barrier and walked out. If she thought inside of the city was cold, the outside must be _freezing_. Every breath she took in hurt her lungs; the sharp edge of a knife to her insides. Thank goodness she didn't put up her hair before she left. She wouldn't lose as much heat from her neck area.

Her eyes adjusting to the darkened area, Sakura saw a dark figure a little ways off from where she was standing. She audibly gasped and now _that_ caught his attention.

-

Review please! ^^

- _Kanryu_ out 19/02/2010


End file.
